Holiday Horror
by Elephantom66
Summary: Sonic and Amy spend their Holidays together. Rated M for lemon.
1. New Years

It's that time of year. When everyone pulls their act together. Today was the last of the year. Everyone was shopping and going out to buy things. People were buying workout clothes. Mostly everyone's New Year Resolution was to lose weight, but 90% of the time they don't do it. That's not the case though.

Families were together and having parties. Friends were getting together drinking and doing fun things before they would have to stop. Kids were running around with fireworks in their hands wanted to lit them off because they couldn't wait till tonight. It's going to be a new year for everyone. Although, there are two hedgehogs were just sitting at home doing nothing.

"What do you want to do?" Sonic the Hedgehog asked.

"I don't know... It's the same thing every year." Amy Rose replied.

"Fireworks, kissing, and drinking."

The couple sat on the couch at Sonic's house. They have been dating for a while, but this was going to be their first New Years together. They didn't think anything of it. Just another day to go work and have fun with friends. The sun was out and Sonic had already gone on his daily run. Amy was planning to make something, but she wasn't going to have one over.

"I'm going to take a nap." Sonic said standing up from the couch.

"Alright."

Sonic headed up the stairs and went off to take a nap. Amy signed and watched more TV. Her day wasn't going well at all. Sonic seemed down about something, and she didn't know why. She asked Tails about it, but sadly he didn't know the answer too. After her show was over Amy headed outside and called a friend. It was early in the afternoon so she had some time on her hands.

"I don't know what to do with him." Amy said over the phone.

"We're going to go shopping. I have the perfect idea for the first night of the year." Said her friend over the phone.

"Can you pick me up?"

"Yea! I'm on my way right now."

Amy hung up the phone and went back inside. She slowly walked up the stairs and looked in the bedroom. Sonic was fast asleep. He only had his boxers on. Amy walked into the room and grabbed her things. She grabbed her wallet and headed out of the door. She turned back and grinned at the sight of Sonic. He looked so cute when he was sleeping. Amy shut the bedroom door and went back outside. She was sitting under a tree waiting for her friend to show up. A red car pulled up and her friend honk the car horn. Amy got up and ran over to the car.

"Shh! Sonic is sleeping." Amy said looking at the house. "I can't let him know we're doing this."

"Please. I do this all the time. Every year." Rouge the Bat said.

Amy opened the car door and Rogue backed out of the driveway. Rouge was a good friend to Amy. Even though they had their fights, they were pretty close. They would lie to each other sometimes, but they were good about that now. As Rouge drove to the mall Amy talked about what was going with Sonic. Rouge knew what was going on. She knew boys better than herself. It was a little weird, but very helpful to everyone.

"Why do you park so far away!?" Amy said getting out of the car and seeing the mall building so far away.

"I can fly there, plus I don't want anyone to hit my car."

Rouge fly in the air and Amy grabbed her ankles. They flew to the building. Amy let go of Rouge and landed on her feet. Rouge got on her feet and opened the door. They walked right into the foot court. There weren't that many people. Rouge and Amy let their feet do all the talking. They would let their feet take them to any stores. Rouge always had to go into one store. Amy wasn't fond of it, but now she was. Rouge had told her about what Sonic needed tonight.

"We only been dating for 8 months though." Amy said looking around the store. "What the hell is this?" Amy said picking up something that was very small.

"It's a G-string."

"Where's the rest of it!?"

Rouge shrugged and Amy followed Rouge around the store. This store was filled with bras and underwear. It was all girly things. It was just a lingerie story. Amy never really liked going into this store. She would always get sick just by walking past the store. Rouge had already picked out a bunch of items for Amy to try on. Amy went to try everything on. She would have to go show Rouge and get her thoughts on what she (Amy) was wearing.

"Something dark colored." Rouge said.

"I'm not wearing black."

"Racist." Rouge teased.

Rouge held up a finger and went to go look around the store. Amy was stuck in the fitting rooms. She wanted for Rouge to come back. As she waiting there was a mirror and Amy looked at herself. She had to admit she did look good. She just hoped it was enough for Sonic. This would be the first time he would be doing this for new years.

"Hurry! Try this on!" Rouge said.

Amy opened the door and held out her hand. Rouge handed it to her and Amy shut the door. Rouge waited as Amy changed her clothes again. The door finally opened and Rouge turned her head. She grinned at Amy.

"I feel weird." Amy said covering herself with her arms.

"You look hot! White with rainbow fuzz on top at bottom." Rouge said. "You're totally buying that."

"I do like it. I'm just scared that Sonic is going to think to much of it."

"No boy I know ever thinks to much."

Rouge winked and Amy closed the door. She got changed in her normal outfit and opened the door again. Amy bought the white outfit. After a long day at the mall, Rouge took Amy home. Sonic must be up by now. It's been three hours.

"It was fun. Thanks again Rouge." Amy said opening the car door.

"Any time. Happy New Year."

Amy grinned and shut the door. Amy walked towards the front door. She looked behind her and Rouge's car was now out of sight. Amy turned her head towards the door again.

"S-Sonic!" Amy said seeing Sonic standing in front of her.

"Did you go out?"

"Y-Yea. Just with Rouge. We went to the mall."

"Mmmm."

Sonic moved out of the way for Amy to come into his house. Amy had her bag and she set it down. Sonic noticed the bag but he didn't say anything about it. Amy sat back on the couch and relaxed. Sonic sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. Amy leaned her head on his shoulder and everything stopped for a while. They both loved this feeling. It was like they were the only two people living on this earth.

"Do you want to move in?" Sonic asked.

"What?" Amy asked sitting up.

"You heard me." Sonic grinned.

Amy couldn't find the right words. Sonic just asked her to move in with him! He wasn't joking around. He wanted her in his house! Amy couldn't be any happier. This day was going so well. A great way to start off the new year. Well, the couple would have to wait till midnight for the new year. Amy kissed Sonic on the lips and pulled back.

"I would love to!" Amy said with a smile.

"Great! We can go get your things tomorrow. A brand new start for us."

Amy smiled and Sonic kissed her. The couple made out for a while. After a few minutes of that, Sonic pulled apart. They touched noses and sparks flew in the air. The sun was going down now. It was around dinner time.

"Is Silver's party still going on?" Amy asked.

"Yea. Want to go?"

Amy nodded and Sonic grabbed Amy's hand. Sonic held Amy in his arms and ran out the door. Sonic was faster than taking the car. Silver lived a few blocks down the road. Sonic stopped in front of a white house. Tons of cars were parked outside the house. Sonic set Amy down on her feet and they held hands and walked to the front door. Amy knocked on the door and they waited for someone to answer. The door opened up.

"Yay! You came!" Silver said wearing a new years hat. "Come in! Come in!"

Silver jumped out of the way and Sonic and Amy walked inside. Silver shut the front door and lead them to where everyone else was. There was music playing. Balloons were everywhere. There was cake in the kitchen. Baked goods and drinks.

"Look who finally came!" Silver yelled walking into the living room.

"Yay!" Cream said hugging Amy tight.

"It got boring at our house." Sonic said as Cream let go of Amy.

"Whoa... Ours!?" Knuckles asked. "It's about time, Sonic!"

Tails, Cream, Knuckles, Tikal, Silver, Blaze, Shadow, and Rouge were all Silver's house. It was their little group of friends. They had pizza and talked for a very long time. The friends played spin the bottle along with truth or dare. They were all sitting in a circle.

"Truth or dare, Tails?" Sonic asked.

"Dare." Tails said.

"I dare you to sing in the shower."

"What song?" Tails asked.

"Shower. It makes sense."

"Do you want me to do it right now?"

"Nah. Cream will tell me if you do it or not."

Sonic winked at Cream and she smiled. Tails spun the bottle and it landed on Shadow. He gave Tails an evil grin.

"Dare." Shadow said without letting Tails talk first.

"I dare you to slid down the stairs."

Shadow grinned and got up. Instead of sliding down the stairs, Shadow threw himself down the stairs. He didn't mind it at all. All the girls were worried when Shadow hit the bottom of the stairs while the boys were all laughing.

"Someone had to much to drink." Knuckles said.

"Yea. You!" Blaze teased.

"Who wants cake?" Silver asked.

Everyone looked at Silver with wide eyes. Everything went quite. Silver got up and went to get the cake. He brought the cake back along with a knife. He set it down on the coffee table. It was around 10pm now. Blaze lit the candles with her hand.

There was a blue candle for Sonic. A pink candle for Amy. A yellow candle for Tails. An orange candle for Cream. A red candle for Knuckles. A green candle for Tikal. A silver candle for Silver. A purple candle for Blaze. A black candle for Shadow. A white candle for Rouge. Everyone made a wish and blew out their candles. Silver cut the cake and everyone began to eat.

"We have five more minutes till the new year!" Tails said looking at his watch.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Tikal yelled.

The whole group of friends went outside. Everyone looked up at the stars. Fireworks would be going off soon. Tails put his timer on. The minutes felt longer than ever, but that was only because everyone was starring the at the time.

"Three! Two!" The group of friends yelled. "One! Happy New Year!"

Fireworks started to go off. Sonic pulled Amy into a hug and kissed her. They pulled apart and everyone sat in the grass watching the fireworks.

After the fireworks were finished, everyone went home. Silver didn't want to clean the mess up. He would do it later. It was morning now too. Sonic held Amy as they went back home. He kicked the door open and set Amy down.

"Man! That was so fun!" Sonic said locking the front door.

"Yea! I'm glad we went."

Sonic headed upstairs and Amy noticed her bag on the floor. She remember what Rouge had told her. It's now a new year and you should start making new things happen. Amy grinned and grabbed the bag. She changed in the bathroom downstairs and did her business.

Amy was wearing a white bra with fuzz on the underwire. It also had rainbow dots on it. She also wore white underwear. Amy fixed her hair and smiled in the mirror. She shut off the bathroom lights and headed upstairs. She walked slowly hoping Sonic wouldn't hear her. Amy poked her head in the door and Sonic was laying in bed playing a game on his phone. He was waiting for Amy to come to bed.

"Sonikku." Amy said from outside the door.

"Yea?"

"Wanna have some fun?"

"Define fun."

Amy snapped her fingers and Sonic looked up. His jaw dropped and his eyes went wide. Sonic set his phone on his night stand and starred at Amy. She slowly walked towards him. Sonic couldn't find the right words for Amy. She was now standing right in front of Sonic. His body couldn't move for a second.

"I... Amy... Beautiful." Sonic stuttered.

"Too much for ya?" Amy winked sitting on Sonic's lap.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and stood up straight. Sonic put his hands on her sides and moved them up and down. Her curve was perfect for him. Amy leaned her head in and Sonic did the same thing. Their lips touched, but Sonic couldn't take it anymore. He spun them around so he was on top. Their tongue battled each other. Sonic laid on Amy with his body weight on her so she couldn't get away from him.

"A-Are we really going to do this?" Sonic asked lifting himself up.

"You don't want too?"

"No! Believe me I do. It's just that I've never done this before on New Years."

"I'm glad I'm the first one." Amy winked.

Sonic grinned and they kissed each other again. Amy wrapped her legs around Sonic's waist and things got heated very fast. Sonic's member was starting to poke Amy. She giggled and broke the kiss. She looked down between his legs and grinned at the sight.

"Can't wait. Can you?" Amy teased.

Sonic shook his head. He couldn't wait at all! Seeing Amy like that turned him real fast. Amy pushed him off and she sat up. She unclipped her bra and took off her underwear. Sonic did the same with his boxers. The couple was fully naked now.

"Who's on top?" Sonic asked getting a condom.

"It's a new year... I'll be on top." Amy said.

Sonic put the condom on and laid down on his back. Amy was shaking a little now. This was going to be her first time with Sonic.

In the past Sonic and her had done some other things. Sonic had fingered her before, but that's doesn't count. She knew this wasn't Sonic's first time. She didn't care about that though. As long as he loved her right now that's all she could ask for. Amy shook off the feeling and looked at Sonic.

"You scared?" Sonic asked seeing Amy acting weird.

"A-A little..."

"I'll help you."

Sonic grabbed Amy's hand and put them on his shoulder. He put on his hands on her hips and the other one was holding his member. He looked down and then back at Amy. Her eyes were locked on Sonic.

"This might hurt." Sonic said.

Amy nodded and Sonic slowly pushed Amy's hip down making his member go inside her. Amy gasped at the feeling. She tucked her chin in her chest and closed her eyes. She held her breath as the pain kicked in. Sonic stopped once she was half way in. Amy's back was arched. The pain wasn't going away, but it will soon.

"It hurts..." Amy whispered.

"It won't in a second." Sonic whispered back.

Amy started to pulled out, but once Sonic stopped Amy once she was almost. Even though Sonic didn't like hurting Amy, he had to this one time. Amy clenched her hands into Sonic's shoulders. He didn't mind it.

After a couple of minutes, Amy finally was slowly moving up and down. Sonic had his hands on both of her hips as she was finally riding him. Amy was moaning and breathing harder and harder with each bounce. Sonic's body was being pushed into the bed as Amy went down. His head went back a little with all the pleasure running through his body.

"F-Fuck Ames... You're good at this."

"Mmm, t-t-thank y-you."

Amy went harder on Sonic after that. Sonic dug his fingers into Amy's hips. He was close to his climax. His member twitched a little. Sonic looked at Amy. Her moaning was music to his ears. Her body was all his tonight. Her breasts were jumping up and down. He could see everything little detail about her, which made him closer to his climax.

"Oh, shit!" Sonic yelled as he hit his climax.

Amy was still riding as he hit his climax. He arched his back and Amy stopped once she knew Sonic was finished. She was close to her climax, but she wouldn't let Sonic know. At least now yet. Sonic was breathing hard from this. Amy pulled out and cuddled next to him. She put her hand on his chest feeling his heart beat. Amy's heart rate was as fast as Sonic's.

"That was... Awesome." Sonic said wrapping his arm around Amy.

"It's not over yet."

"Oh, there's more?" Sonic asked with a hint of excitement in his voice.

Amy nodded and sat up. She sat up on her knees with her back facing Sonic. She moved her hair to one side and she turned her head back and winked at Sonic. He knew what she wanted to do. Sonic got behind Amy. Sonic held her breasts tight and Amy moved her tail up. Sonic slowly pushed inside Amy.

"Ah... Ooh, S-Sonic..." Amy moaned.

Sonic rested his head on Amy's shoulder (without her hair in his face) and began to thrust in and out of her. Their body movement rocked the bed. They didn't mind that at all. It added some fun to the bedroom. Sonic rubbed Amy's breasts as he pounding from behind. He also began to kiss her neck. Amy couldn't take it anymore. She was getting closer and closer to her climax.

"I know you're close, baby." Sonic whispered in her ear.

With Sonic's right hand he moved his hand down to Amy's flower. He began to rub down there, making Amy go crazy. She began to scream with pleasure. Her body began to shake. She tried to get away from Sonic, but he wouldn't let go of her. She finally hit her climax and she dropped to her hands. Her head hung low from what just happened. Sonic slowly pulled out and laid down. Amy was breathing so hard from that. Sonic knew it must have been a good one, if she was breathing that hard.

"That was... my best one." Amy said looking back at Sonic.

It was around 3am. The couple new they would have to go to bed. They didn't have more energy in their body. They could go another round later in the day. They got under the covers of their bed. Amy couldn't believe that Sonic wanted her to move in with her, and Sonic couldn't believe he had sex with Amy for a New Year present.

New Years was the best way to kick off their year together.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Right off with sex! Wow! Just a little fun story with holidays. I hope you guys liked this chapter.**


	2. Valentines Day

**I know I already have a One Shot Valentines Day with Sonic and Amy, but I'm still making another one! Yay more Lemon!**

* * *

It's been a month later. It's February. The month every single couple was waiting for. The sun was out and shining bright in the sky. A lot of people were at stores buying some adults things. Mostly condoms. It was no big deal to other people. Everyone knew what this day was. It was Valentines Day! It was a ticket for sex even if people didn't want sex.

Sonic the Hedgehog was fast asleep. He was laying on his stomach. His quills were everywhere. A bird began to sing and he woke up. He slowly opened his eyes and noticed something pink laying in his bed. It was Amy Rose. His sweet girlfriend. He grinned and thought of something. Might as well start off the day with a bang.

"Ames." Sonic whispered poking her head. "Wake up."

Amy moved her head and rolled on her side. She touched noses with Sonic and she opened her eyes. The both looked into each other's eyes. She grinned at the sight. She loved waking to Sonic every morning. The kissed each other and laid in bed without saying a word. Amy was now living with Sonic. New Years was the best day of her life. Now it was already Valentines Day! She only had to work for four hours today. Although, Sonic took the day off from work. Amy didn't have to be at work till noon and it was only 8 in the morning. She sat up and put her arms over her head.

"Morning, Sonic." Amy said.

"Happy Valentines Amy."

Amy looked at Sonic and smiled. She leaned towards him and kissed him. She pulled apart and got up from the bed. She walked into their closet and pulled out some clothes. She got her work clothes and set them on her side of the bed. Sonic sat up on the bed and rubbed his eyes. He saw Amy walk into the bathroom and he heard the shower running. He got an idea. Even though he was going to do nothing today he might as well take a shower... With Amy.

Amy shut the bathroom door and got undress. She opened the shower door and stuck her hand in. She made sure the water wasn't cold or burning hot. She stepped in the shower and shut the door. She heard the bathroom door open and she turned her head. Sonic shut the door and looked at Amy with a grin. He walked over to the shower door and pressed his face against the glass. Amy rolled her eyes and began to wash her head.

"There's to much steam... I can't see my angel." Sonic said.

"Maybe that's a good thing."

Sonic got undressed while Amy was washing her hair. He opened the shower door and Amy felt a cold breeze. She hugged herself and noticed Sonic was right in front of her. He was in the shower with her! She pushed him a little because he was hogging all the water, and she was cold. She got under the water. Sonic put his hands on her shoulders and spun her around. Her back was now facing him. He began to rub her shoulders.

"Sonic... Stop. I have to go to work." Amy said.

"Just take the day off."

"It's only four hours."

"In those fours hours we could be doing some thing fun." Sonic whispered in her ear.

Amy got chills down her spine. Sonic only whispers in her ear if he wants something from her. She knew what Sonic wanted today, but she had to put work first. Even though Sonic was right about having a few hours on their hands she couldn't say no to him. It was their day together and he might have something planned at the end of the day when she gets home from work. Amy turned towards Sonic and starred at him with a blank face. Sonic got a little confused and he didn't know what to do.

"What are we waiting for?" Amy said wrapping her arms around Sonic's neck.

Sonic's tag began to wag and he grinned at Amy. Their lips locked and Sonic turned the water on full power with steam filling the whole bathroom. Sonic didn't waist anytime with this. He began to rub between Amy's leg. She broke the kiss and gasped at the feeling. She looked down and laid her forehead on Sonic's shoulder. She began to breath harder and Sonic thrust his two fingers in her. Amy began to rub Sonic's manhood as a favor. The couple played with each other parts until they were both hard and wet. Even though they were in the shower, things got heated real fast. They just hoped that the water wouldn't turn cold on them.

Sonic stopped thrusting his fingers in Amy and he picked her up. Amy wrapped her legs around his waist. Sonic turned around so the water was pressing onto his back. Amy was pressed up to the shower wall. Sonic slowly pushed himself into Amy and she dug her claws in Sonic's shoulders. They haven't had sex in a while and Amy remembered the pain. The pain went away as Sonic went in all the way. He stayed liked that until he knew for sure that Amy was alright. He slowly began to thrust into Amy. She was has tight as ever.

"S-So tight." Sonic whispered into Amy's ear.

"F-Faster, Sonikku."

Sonic began to kiss Amy's neck and he went a little faster for her. He went in the way, but he didn't go any harder. Even though he wanted to go harder he also wanted to tease Amy. He knew how she would react if he didn't do as he was told. Sonic was patting as he did he work, and Amy was moaning like crazy. She hugged him tight. She didn't want this to stop at all. She got lost in the moment.

"Stop!" Amy yelled.

Sonic stopped right away and looked in Amy in the eyes.

"Let me down." Amy said slapping Sonic's arms.

Sonic pulled out and Amy landed on her feet. She opened the shower door and ran out of the shower. Sonic hugged himself from the coldness. Sonic noticed what Amy was doing. Since they were having sex in the shower, Sonic didn't wear a condom and they didn't have any form of protection. Amy took her birth control pill and jumped right back in the shower.

"Did you managed to catch the time?" Sonic asked as Amy shut the shower door.

"I have a few more minutes."

Sonic knew Amy must have been cold so he let her warm up again. Once Amy's body was warmed up again she turned her back towards Sonic. Her tail went up and Sonic got behind her. Sonic put his hands on Amy's hips. He held them tight and went back inside Amy. Her head hung low.

"Ahh..." Amy moaned.

Sonic wrapped his arms around Amy's waist. He didn't want to let her go. Water was splashing everywhere now. Amy's hands were on the shower wall and she was screaming her head off. Sonic's tag was wagging. Amy's moans were making him go crazy. He went faster and deeper into her.

"H-Harder, S-S-Sonic!" Amy moaned.

Sonic couldn't stand it anymore. He went harder for her. He unwrapped his arms and held Amy's breasts. Amy's head went back and she laid her head on Sonic's shoulder. Sonic kissed her neck. Amy had pleasure all over her body now. She couldn't take it anymore. She was so close to her climax. Sonic knew Amy needed a little help to reach her climax so he took his right hand and began to rub the front of Amy's flower. Sonic was about to hit his climax. Even though he could sometimes stop it, he couldn't this time.

"AHHH! SONIC!" Amy yelled.

With one last thrust the couple hit their climax. Sonic didn't pulled out of Amy after they were finished with their climax. Sonic reached behind him and turned off the water. He pulled out of Amy and she turned around. She put her back to the wall and was breathing hard. She hugged Sonic and didn't let go. Sonic hugged her back and everything was silent for a moment.

"I don't want to let go." Sonic said.

"Me too... If only we could stay like this forever."

The couple starred in each other's eyes and kissed each other. The water turned off and Amy got out and grabs her towel. She handed Sonic his towel and they got ready for the day. Amy got dressed in her work clothes and Sonic was going to go out for a run. They said their goodbyes and we their different ways. Once Amy got to work, she couldn't stop thinking about Sonic. That's all she could think about.

While Sonic was on his run he stopped by Tails' place. He knew Tails would have something planned for Cream today. Sonic stopped running and walked up his driveway. He knocked on the door and waited for a while. The door swung open and Tails was standing there.

"Hey buddy! Doing anything fun today?" Sonic asked.

"I had fun in the shower with Amy a few minutes ago."

Tails laughed and let Sonic in. Tails thought Sonic was joking, but he wasn't. The friends sat on the couch and talked for a while. They wanted to know each other's plans for today. They both were dating two lovely girls.

"So, are you taking Cream anywhere tonight?" Sonic said putting his feet on the coffee table.

"I'm taking her to the movies."

"Ah, what movie?"

"I'm still looking at all of them."

"Remember you're not kids anymore."

"Yea..."

Tails knew where Sonic was going at this. They were all grown and Tails was the shyest one in the group. He was the last to kiss Cream. He was the last to ask her out. He was last to ask her to be his girlfriend. Now he's the last in the group to have sex with her.

"I better get going." Sonic said standing up. "I'm taking Amy out to dinner tonight."

"Well have fun. Don't eat to much."

Sonic chuckled and patted Tails on the head. He left and went back to his house. It's only been an hour. Sonic was at home trying to find something to do. He already had dinner ready for tonight. He had his outfit picked out, along with Amy's outfit. He already took a shower. He already went on his daily run.

"I'll just eat." Sonic said walking into the kitchen.

Sonic grabbed some snacks to eat. He walked back into the living room and sat on the couch. All he could think about was Amy... And what's going to happen tonight. Amy had no idea what was going to go down. Sonic couldn't wait any longer.

 **XXX**

"Oh Sonic..." Amy said. "You didn't have to do this."

"It's no big deal."

Sonic and Amy were at a five star restaurant. It was packed too. This place was so fancy. You'd have to be rich to get in... Or just lucky. Sonic and Amy were sitting in the back. Amy couldn't believe Sonic got them in this place... Everyone knew him though. The whole town talked about him and girls were all over him too, but Amy knew Sonic loved her and wouldn't trade her for anything in the world.

"Can I get you two anything else?" Asked the waiter.

Sonic and Amy both looked at each other. Sonic winked at Amy and he told the waiter what they wanted. The waiter nodded and left. Sonic and Amy held hands across the table as they wanted for their dessert. They order a chocolate cake with some jerries' on the top. Their cake arrived and they dug in.

"Your bill." The waiter said.

"Thank you." Sonic said taking the bill.

The opened the check up and starred at it for a moment. Amy got a little worried about this. Sonic paid the bill and they talked for a few more minutes. Amy felt bad for not paying any of it. Soon, the couple left and they walked home. It was a short walk, plus if wanted to hurry home Sonic could just run there while holding Amy.

"I wish you would have let me paid half of that, Sonic." Amy said hugging Sonic's arm.

"It's no big deal. I didn't care anyways."

The couple made it Sonic's house. Sonic opened the door and let Amy in. He shut and locked the door. All the lights were off and it was dark in the house.

"I'll turn on the lights." Sonic said flipping the light switch. "There we go. Ready for bed, Ames?... Ames?"

Sonic didn't hear an answer from Amy. He turned around and noticed Amy just starring at him. Sonic's eyes went wide as he saw Amy. She was standing there naked. She took off her dress and she had her hands on her hips. Sonic couldn't believe his eyes. She had no clothes on.

"Damn Amy... What... I..." Sonic stuttered.

Sonic couldn't find his words. Amy put her hands to her side and walked towards Sonic. She put her hands on Sonic's shoulders and rubbed them. She heard Sonic's purring and she started to giggle.

"I missed you while I was at work." Amy said.

"Me...Me too."

Sonic was still stunned by Amy. She stopped what she was doing and started to undress Sonic. She got the top of his clothes off. She moved her hands down and held his hands. She dragged him into the living room. She pushed Sonic on the couch and got on his lap. Sonic snapped out of it and focused on Amy.

"I love you, Amy." Sonic said.

"I love you too."

Amy felt something between her legs. Sonic's member was starting to poke out. She laughed and got off his lap. Sonic took off his pants and boxers. She got back on his lap and their lips touched and wouldn't come apart. Moans were starting to come out of Amy's mouth. She couldn't help it. Sonic was putting his hands all over her body. Sonic began to play with her quills on her back.

"Mmmmm, S-Sonic." Amy moaned resting her head on his shoulder.

"You like that, don't you?"

"Very much."

While Sonic played with her quills, Amy played with Sonic's member. She put on hand between his legs and started to massage down there. Sonic moaned a little, but not as much as Amy. The couple both moaned and things were getting heated. Sonic's member was fully hard, but Amy wasn't wet at all.

"This isn't fair." Sonic said.

"What?"

"You're pleasing me, but I'm not pleasing you."

"Oh Sonic that's not true."

Sonic covered her mouth and didn't let her talk again. He moved his hand and picked up Amy. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he ran up the stairs and went into their bedroom. He kicked the door shut and laid Amy down on her back.

"Oh Sonic..." Amy said with lust her voice.

Sonic grinned and got on top of Amy. He kissed her lips, neck, shoulders, breasts, and stomach. As he laid each kiss, Amy moans got louder and louder. He opened her legs and went down on her. Amy gasped at the new feeling. Sonic's tongue traced everything. Amy could feel his breath on her flower. She put her hands on top of his hand and opened her legs even more.

"Oooooh... Mmmm, r-right there, Sonic..." Amy moaned.

Sonic made sure Amy couldn't close her legs. She started to get wet down there. Amy's head went back as Sonic hit her G-spot. He thrust one finger while his tongue played with her lips. Amy started to scream as she got closer and closer. After a few good minutes Sonic stopped what he was doing, Amy was breathing hard.

"W-Why you'd... Stop?" Amy panted.

"I like teasing you." Sonic said licking his lips.

Sonic got on top of Amy and wrapped his arms around her body. Amy wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer to her body. Sonic felt his manhood sink into Amy's body. He slowly went into Amy. She moaned as Sonic went slowly. Even though Sonic hates going slow, he loved going slow at this moment.

"Eh, ah, ah, ah...S-Sonic..." Amy moaned.

Amy dug her head into her pillow as Sonic thrust into Amy. The bed rocked as Sonic thrust into Amy. Amy's breathing got heavy as Sonic started to go faster. He didn't go harder though. He was in all the way. Amy was moaning like crazy. Sonic put his body weight on Amy and they could feel their body heat come together. Sonic was starting to pat as he went faster and faster.

"S-S-Stop..." Amy said.

"Aw, why?" Sonic said stopping.

Amy looked Sonic in the eyes. While Sonic was starring into Amy's eyes she spun them around and she was on top. Amy put her hands on his shoulders and began to ride him. She went slow, but she went in all the way. The couple began to moan a lot. Amy loved being on top, and she knew Sonic loved when she was top.

"You're so beautiful, Ames." Sonic said holding onto her hips.

Amy smiled and leaned down and gave him kiss. She pulled herself back up and she went faster and harder on Sonic. He grabbed her hips tighter. Sonic was becoming closer and closer to his climax. He was having the time of his life. Amy was on top. She was moaning like crazy. She was going fast, hard, and deep. Her breasts were bouncing up and down with every thrust. She was all his tonight.

"I-I'm c-c-close..." Sonic moaned.

"Uh! Me too!" Amy yelled.

Amy went as fast as she could. When she got to the bottom of Sonic's manhood she went hard. Sonic loved that part. Sonic's head went back and he yelled. He hit his climax, and Amy felt his semen inside of her. She had also hit her climax. She looked down and closed her eyes, breathing really hard. Amy laid down on top of Sonic. She didn't pull out just yet.

Sonic rubbed her back. He felt her body and she was burning up. He shut his eyes and they didn't talk for a while. Amy sat up after catching her breath and got off of Sonic. She laid down next to him and cuddled with him. Sonic pulled the covers over their bodies.

"One last kiss?" Amy asked looking up at Sonic.

"One last make-out session?"

Amy giggled and they kissed each other. Sonic wrapped his arms around Amy's body. She laid her head on his soft chest and closed her eyes. She could hear his heart beat. It was slow and steady. That made her smile and listening to it made her fall fast asleep. Sonic made sure Amy was asleep first. He rubbed her quills making her purr in her sleep. He chuckled a little and closed his eyes.

Valentines Day was finally over. Just wait till next year.

* * *

 **UGH! Working! Sorry for the wait! I work 8 hours 6 days a week. I only get 1 day off per week. Working is hard, I'm standing for 8 hours (I'm a cashier, if you're wondering) I have to work with people and I get sick of them... Thank you guys for staying with me, I am truly sorry for late updates.**


	3. Saint Patrick's Day

It's the next month, March. To be exact it was March 17th. Saint Patrick's Day. The green day as some people like to call it. In a two story house there was a cute hedgehog couple. Sonic and Amy were fast asleep in bed. Sonic had his arms wrapped around his girlfriend Amy. It was 6am. An alarm started to go off.

"Turn it off..." Sonic groaned.

Amy pushed off Sonic's arms off of her and rolled on her stomach. She reached over to her night stand with her closed eyes and felt around for her phone. She turned off her alarm and rolled on her back. She slowly opened her eyes and sat up. She got out of bed and walked into the closet.

"Get up, Sonic." Amy said trying her shirt at him.

Sonic jumped a little once he felt her shirt hit him. Amy went into the bathroom and got changed into her work clothes. She wore black pants with a blue collared shirt. She walked out of the bathroom and grabbed her phone. She checked the time and the date. She got a grin on her face and walked over to Sonic, who was still sleeping in bed.

"Get up!" Amy yelled pinching Sonic on the cheek.

Sonic slapped Amy's hand away and opened his eyes. He grinned at Amy and rubbed his cheek.

"Why did you pinch me?"

"You're not wearing green?"

Sonic pointed to his face and looked at Amy with a blank face. Amy rolled her eyes knowing what Sonic was trying to say. Amy was the same as Sonic. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot. Sonic looked at Amy.

"You're green eyes don't count, Sonic." Amy said. "This counts." Amy said lifting her foot up.

"Green socks?" Sonic asked. "Is that the best you can do?"

"I don't see any green on you."

"I smell a bet."

"Who can be the greenest today?"

"Yep!"

Sonic held out his hand and Amy shook his hand. The couple shook hands and Sonic got out of bed. Amy went downstairs to make breakfast and Sonic walked into the closet. He grabbed his clothes and went into the bathroom. He was going to win this bet if it was the last thing he would do today. Amy made sure to use anything that was green.

"A green bowl and spoon. Now just a green food." Amy said looking around the kitchen.

Amy thought of what to eat for breakfast. She need green inside of her. She got out of kiwi and ate that. She put some yogurt on her kiwi and walked into the living room. She turned on the TV that had a green button.

"I'm so winning this bet." Amy said to herself.

"Yea right." Sonic said walking down the stairs.

Amy turned around and saw Sonic wearing green clothes. He had a green shirt on with green pants. His shoes were still red but they had a green sticker on them. His socks were green too and Amy started to laugh.

"You're wearing my socks." Amy said pointing to his feet.

"So? Who's house are you living in?"

"Ours."

"Damn... Oh well, I'm winning anyways."

Sonic patted Amy on the head and walked into the kitchen. Amy turned off the tv and put her bowl and spoon in the dish washer. Amy starred at Sonic for a moment. She thought about today. She walked out of the kitchen and headed upstairs. She brushed her teeth and got ready for work. She put on make-up and did her hair.

"I'm leaving for work!" Amy yelled walking down the stairs.

"No need to yell." Sonic said from the living room. "Have fun being stuck in an office."

"Least I get paid more."

Sonic kicked himself up from the couch. Amy grabbed her car keys and ran out the door before Sonic could tackle her. Amy got in her car and locked the door. Sonic ran outside and tried to opened the door.

"Better watch out today Rose!" Sonic said winking. "You may earn more green than me, but we'll see who better at being green to the earth!"

Amy backed up her car and lifted Sonic in the driveway. He chuckled as he walked back inside. He locked the door and went upstairs. He grabbed his phone and dialed his second favorite number. He held his phone up to his ear and waited for his friend to pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tails! I need your help! Amy and I made a bet about who can be more green."

"Are you talking about helping the earth or just wearing green?"

"I'll say both."

"What do you want me to do?"

Sonic explained to Tails what needed to be done. Sonic and Tails hung up the phone and Tails was on his way over. Sonic had to win this bet. If he won he would hopefully get to do whatever he wants with Amy... If Amy would let him, but what if Amy won this bet? What if she went all out. Sonic shook his head and he knew Tails would help him out today. The door bell rang.

"Tails!" Sonic yelled opening the front door. "Get in!" Sonic said grabbing Tails' hand.

"Whoa!"

Sonic shut the front door and locked it. Tails could see some craziness in Sonic's eyes, but he didn't mind that. Tails always knew that Sonic had to beat Amy in anything. Even it was as stupid as this. Sonic dragged Tails into the living room. Sonic noticed something different about Tails. As Tails sat on the couch Sonic pinched his two tails.

"Ow! Sonic!" Tails said wrapping his two tails around himself.

"What? You're not wearing green.

"Ok... So what did you need help with?"

"I need to go green."

"I need more details."

"It's Saint Patrick's Day. Amy and I made a bet about who can be the greenest of them all!" Sonic said putting his fist in the air.

"I see... So, what did you have in mind?"

Sonic sat on the couch with Tails and pulled out a pen and paper. Sonic started to write down everything that was on his mind. Tails saw a few misspelled words, but Sonic was just getting to the point. Once Sonic was finished with his plan, Tails looked it over. Sonic even wrote in a green pen. He never acted like this before. Maybe because Amy and I always fought for first place. Tails set the pen and paper down on the coffee table and stood up from the couch. Sonic looked up at him. Tails held out his hand and grinned.

"Let's go green." Tails said.

 **XXX**

As the day was starting to end, Amy was stuck in her office all day long. She didn't worry to much on the bet because she knew Sonic would just wear green all day long. However, Amy didn't know that Sonic called over Tails. She hasn't talked to Sonic all day because she was at work. Once it was time to leave work she packed up her things and left the building. Amy got in her car and pulled out her phone. There were no messages from Sonic at all. However, there was a missed call from her best friend, Cream. Amy knew she had to call Cream back. So that's what she did as she drove home.

"Sorry I never picked up, Cream!" Amy said over the phone.

"Oh no it's fine. I just wanted to tell you something a little weird."

"Go for it."

"Well, Tails has been gone all day with Sonic and I can't get ahold of them. Do you know what their up too?"

"Oh shit..." Amy whispered. "I got to go Cream. Sonic and I made a bet this morning about who can be more green and I think it went to his head... Along with Tails' head."

"I wanna see this! I'll be over soon!"

Cream hung up the phone and Amy drove home. It was a good thing rush hour wasn't here yet. Amy finally got home and her mouth dropped as she pulled into the driveway. She turned off her car and opened her car door. She dropped her purse and her arms fell to her side. Everything was mess now. She couldn't believe what she was starring at. Sonic went to far with this... Along with Tails! Those boys will never learn! It was just a bet too! Tails wasn't in this bet. Amy's hands turned into fists.

"SONIC!" Amy yelled.

"Come in, my dear." Sonic said opening the front door.

Amy looked at Sonic with big eyes. Sonic was wearing a green tux with green pants. He also had green top hat on. He narrowed his eyes as he looked at Amy. She knew she had lost the bet. Sonic was also wearing green shoes instead of his red ones. He never did that! He would only do that if it was for a bet or a dare. Amy walked towards Sonic. He held out his hand, but Amy slapped his hand away.

"What the fuck, Sonic!" Amy yelled seeing the whole inside of the house painted green.

"It comes off with water. Tails helped me with it." Sonic said shutting the front door.

"I don't care! I don't want the house green!"

"What? You don't like being green."

"Shut up. You're cleaning this up."

"Take a look around! Here, I'll give you a tour." Sonic said grabbing Amy's hand.

Sonic dragged Amy into every single room in the house. Everything in the kitchen was green. The stove, oven, spoons, counters, and bowls! In the living room the TV was green along with the coffee table, carpet, couch and the windows. It's like Amy was wearing a lens that made her see in green. The stairs were green along with railing. Amy was having a hard time processing everything. Sonic wasn't lying when he wanted to win this bet.

"I'm scared to check our bedroom." Amy said.

Sonic chuckled a little and pushed Amy towards the bedroom. Amy walked in and it was green. She was sick of it! Her face started to turn green! The bed, pillows, covers, night stand, TV, and their walk in closet was all green. This wasn't just one shade of green. There was light green and hard green. Nothing in this house was a different color, beside Amy herself.

"Did you turn our clothes green?" Amy said pointing into the closet.

"Oh no, I didn't go too far."

"Too far!? You already gone too far! Calls Tails and tell him he needs to help clean up!"

"Party pooper." Sonic said heading downstairs.

Amy sat on the bed. She closed her eyes and thoughts for a moment. She could hear Sonic laughing downstairs. She didn't win this bet. She didn't know Sonic would go all out. If only she knew Sonic called Tails. She would have had Cream help her, but they wouldn't go this far. Sonic and Tails went way to far. Amy's head starting to spin. Green was everywhere. She hated the word now. She was sick to her stomach. She couldn't even look in Sonic's eyes because they were the color green.

"Hey Ames, what's for dinner?" Sonic asked popping his head in the bedroom.

"I'll cook dinner once you cleaned the whole house." Amy said still closing her eyes.

"I already did though."

Amy opened her eyes once Sonic said that. She looked around the bedroom and everything was back to different colors. There was no more green. Amy look at the bed and stood up. She unmade the bed and looked at the covers. Just to make sure Sonic was playing a trick on her, but he was right. Everything was all cleaned up. Amy ran out of the bedroom and checked all the rooms.

"I-I thought you said the paints comes off with water." Amy said.

"Did you really think I would flood the whole house?"

"Kinda yea."

"Nah. Tails made a remote for me that lets me change colors of anything. Watch."

Sonic and Amy walked into the living room. Sonic pulled out the remote and pointed it to the couch. He picked a color and pushed the grey button. The couch turned pick. Sonic turned the couch back to its normal color and Amy couldn't believe it. Tails was so going to get it. She'll get him back one day, but that day isn't today. She was way to tired to do anything.

"Since I won the bet. What do I get?" Sonic asked.

"I don't even care anymore. You pick."

"We'll eat dinner out tonight."

Amy got a little confused by this. She thought Sonic would ask for sex or something sexually. He didn't want a blowjob. He didn't want anything sexy. He just wanted to eat out. There had to be more than though. Amy started to laugh and Sonic looked at her weird.

"Anything else?" Amy asked.

"Well if you want me to keep the request going I'm all for it."

"No, I just thought you would want something sexy."

"I can make anything sexy."

"We're not going out."

"But I won the bet."

"That doesn't sound like you."

"Fine."

Sonic began to think for a second. Amy walked into the kitchen and started to make dinner. She would make Sonic's favorite food. He couldn't say no to that. Sonic watched Amy cook. While she did that they talked. Sonic noticed something and walked over to Amy as she was starring into the oven. Sonic pinched Amy's butt.

"Ah! Sonic!" Amy said turning around.

"You're not wearing green."


	4. Easter

It's been a month later. It is now April! Four months have already gone by. Time was going by fast for Sonic and Amy. They couldn't believe it! April! However, Amy got the day off from work, along with Sonic. It was Easter! Amy got up bright and early today. She jumped in the shower without ever waking Sonic up. She would wake him up when she was gone. Once she was done with the shower she wrapped her towel around herself and walked out of the bathroom.

"Sonic... Get up." Amy whispered.

Sonic didn't move. Amy rolled her eyes and shook her head. Water was everywhere now. Sonic jumped from water hitting his body. His eyes opened up and he noticed Amy in a towel. He grinned at the sight and sat up.

"So today is one of those days." Sonic said grabbing Amy's hips.

"It's Easter, dummy."

"We can still have some fun."

Amy pushed Sonic away and stood up. Sonic looked at the time as Amy walked into the closet. It was Easter! Cream's favorite day of the year. Sonic pushed the covers off of him and stood up. He wondered why Amy was up so early.

"Why are you up so early? We both have the day off." Sonic asked.

"Cream always goes to the graveyard on Easter and she wants me to come with her."

"That's nice. I'll be here."

"Tails and her are having a party after that though."

"I'll be there."

Amy checked her watch and it was time to leave. The couple kissed each other goodbye. It was a dark day. The sun wasn't coming out any time soon. Amy was dressed in black and she got in her car. She drove to the graveyard to meet up with Cream. Sonic sat alone in the house. He felt depressed for some odd reason. He always felt like this on dark days.

"I should go for a run." Sonic said. "But at the same time I don't want too."

Sonic made himself get up from the couch and go outside. He needed some fresh air. He should go over to Tails' house. Maybe he needs help setting the party up. Sonic ran over to Tails' house which only took a matter of seconds. Sonic knocked on the front door and Tails opened the door. He got a little confused as to why Sonic was here, but Tails let Sonic in.

"Need any help setting the party up?" Sonic asked.

"How'd you know I was having a party."

The two best friends both looked each other and grinned. The pointed at each other.

"Amy!" Sonic and Tails both said.

The best friends laughed and walked into the living room. Tails was setting the party up. Sonic noticed Cream wasn't home too. Oh, she went to the graveyard. Sonic never really knew why Cream always went to the graveyard on Easter. No one knows why, but that was about to change. Cream has always loved and hated Easter. Everyone knew she was bunny and there is the Easter Bunny.

"How are you feeling, Cream?" Amy asked walking up to Cream.

"Oh... Better."

Cream was sitting in front of a grave. Amy sat down next to her on the grass. The two friends didn't talk for a while until Cream started to cry. Amy hugged Cream and rocked her back and forth. Amy never really understood why Cream always did this on Easter, but now she knows.

"My great great great great great great great great great great grandpa was the very first Easter Bunny." Cream said wiping her tears away.

"Oh really? I-I had no idea."

"He was shot and killed though... It was his last house putting eggs away and boom... Shot in the head."

No wonder Cream always went to the graveyard. Her grandpa was very first Easter Bunny! Amy never knew that! She thought she knew everything about Cream since they are best friends. Amy was there for Cream. Now that Amy understood the whole story she felt sad for Cream. What if that was her grandpa that got shot in the head. Even though Amy didn't go through the pain Cream is going through, she'll always be with her.

"Come on... You need to get your mind off of him." Amy said standing up.

Amy helped Cream up and she wrapped her arm around Cream. Even though this was years ago, Cream always had a hard time letting go. Amy understood that because Sonic would never love her and she wouldn't let that go, but now she didn't have to worry about that. Anyways, Cream got in Amy's car. Cream didn't drive to the graveyard, she walked. It was a dark day and she was happy that the sun wasn't out and shining. Amy hated how Cream hated on this day. Maybe the party will cheer her up. Seeing all her friends and everyone that cares about her.

"I bet everyone is waiting for us at your house." Amy said driving.

"Yea..." Cream said upset. "Or maybe Tails messed up everything and forgot!"

"Does he even know about your grandpa?"

Cream didn't say anything for a moment. Amy got a little worried. Tails and Cream have been dating for a long time. Cream needed to tell Tails. She told him everything about her... Well, that's what Amy though. As they drove back to Cream's house they talked. Amy did all the talking though. She told Cream that Tails needed to know this kind of information. Cream knew she had to tell Tails. She's been lying to Tails for tons of years.

"I'm always here for you." Amy said as she parked the car in front of Cream's house.

Amy noticed that Sonic's car wasn't there. He must have ran here. It sounds like him. The girls got out of the car and walked towards the house. They made sure their eyes weren't red from crying. They both hugged each other and Cream took out her house key. She unlocked the door and turned the knob slowly. The door was fully open and they talked in. Amy shut the front door and noticed balloons in the air and everything was so colorful. This is what Cream needed. She need colors!

"Who's at the door!?" Tails yelled through the house.

"It's us." Amy said taking off her shoes.

Sonic and Tails both poked their heads in from the living room. They both smiled at the girls and ran back to the living room. The girls followed the boys and noticed the living room. It had tons of balloons and party games and soda. Amy looked at Cream and nodded towards Tails. Sonic looked at Amy as she did this. He knew something was up. Amy looked at Sonic and gave her a look. He grinned and took a step back.

"Tails." Amy began. "Cream needs to tell you something about today."

"Yea, it's Easter." Tails said with a smile.

"No... Sit."

Amy pointed to the couch and Tails looked at Sonic. He nodded his head towards the couch. Tails sat on the couch and Cream sat next to him. She took his hands and looked into his eyes. Tails had no idea what was going on. Sonic walked over to Amy and wrapped his arm around her waist. Amy held her hands to her chest. She hoped Tails would understand why Cream was so upset.

"My great great great great great great-" Cream began.

"A long time ago." Amy said trying to get to the point.

"Yea... My great grandpa was the very first Easter Bunny."

"Oh Cream that's wonder-" Tails began.

"Wonderful? No. It's not. He got shot in the head."

Tails' smile went away and Sonic held onto Amy's waist tighter. Both of the boys couldn't believe what they had just heard. Cream's great grandpa was the first Easter Bunny and he got shot in the head. Why would someone even do that. Tails let go of Cream's hand. Cream thought Tails was mad at her, but instead Tails hugged Cream tight. Amy was happy that Tails did that. Cream needed that. Sonic whispered something to Amy and she whispered back a responds.

"That's why you act all sad and depressed on this day." Tails said letting go of the hug.

Cream nodded and wiped away her tears. Tails understood what Cream must be feeling. The air lifted and everyone's moods got better.

"Let's get the party started." Sonic said.

The doorbell rang and everyone was here. Knuckles, Tikal, Silver, Blaze, Shadow, and Rouge. They were all happy and bringing joy into the house. Once everyone was inside the house Sonic and Tails had already hid eggs around the house.

"Are we going to find the eggs are not?" Knuckles asked.

"I found my eggs." Sonic said pointing to Amy's stomach.

"Oh shut it!" Amy said slapping Sonic's hand away.

"Alright.." Tails began. "We'll have boys VS girls. What ever teams finds the most eggs win."

"What's the prize?" Rouge asked.

Sonic and Tails both looked at each other. They never thought about that. They were to busy putting the eggs in hard places to find. The two friends shrugged and girls were on outside of the living room while the boys were on the other side of the living room. There were two baskets sitting on the coffee table. One was pink for the girls and blue for the boys.

"Ready... Set... Go!" Sonic yelled.

Everyone ran different directions. Everyone went upstairs, outside, or in the basement. Amy found one egg in the living room. It was behind the TV. She put the egg in the pink basket and ran into another room. Rouge found an egg on a fan. She flew up to grab it and flew into the living room. She put the egg in the basket and flew upstairs. Silver went into the bathroom and looked around. He finally found an egg in the toilet.

"No regrets." Silver said reaching into the toilet.

Silver stopped and thought for a second. Instead of using his hand to get the egg out he could just use his powers. He did that instead. With his powers he pull the egg (along with the water) out and flew into the living room. He put the egg in the basket and spilled water on the floor. He ran away and would tell Tails about the mess later. Knuckles was outside and found one in a bush. Little did he know there was a bee hive. Knuckles grabbed the egg and ran away just in time for the bees to chase him.

"Don't go outside!" Knuckles yelled putting the egg in the basket.

Even though Sonic and Tails knew where the eggs were they had to give everyone a fair chance. Sonic and Tails both found two eggs and put it on the basket. Cream was in the kitchen and she looked in the oven. There was an egg. She opened the oven and grabbed the egg. She ran back into the living room and put the egg in the basket. Tikal was in the basement and she found an egg in the couch. She picked up the egg and ran back stairs. She put the egg in the basket.

"I can't find anymore!" Silver yelled.

"I'm not letting my house stick like rotten eggs." Cream yelled through the house.

"I found one!" Shadow yelled stepping on one.

"Who the fuck put that under a rug?" Blaze yelled. "Wait... What is this?"

Blaze reached for a book and it was dripping yellow. There was an egg in the book. Blaze carried the book and put it in the basket. Sonic and Tails both counted the eggs. Everyone found all the eggs. It was a tie. There were five eggs in each basket. Everyone high fived each other and Tails brought out some cake. Cream got to cut the cake.

"To the Easter Bunny!" Cream said as everyone got their piece of cake.

"To the Easter Bunny!" Everyone yelled holding their forks in the air.

Everyone took a bite of their cake. Everyone sat in the living room and ate their cake. They also placed some up-beat music to boost the mood. After hours of fun everyone left. Although, Sonic and Amy stayed behind and helped cleaned up the house. Cream told them to leave, but they would listen.

"It's not your house." Cream said. "Get out."

"Alright fine." Amy said. "Just let me clean up the egg Shadow stepped on."

"I wish I could have seen his face when he heard the cracking noise." Sonic said sitting on the couch.

"Aren't you suppose to be helping?" Amy asked.

"I'm the guest." Sonic said.

Sonic winked at Tails and he laughed. The two girls cleaned up the mess and they finally left. Amy took her car while Sonic ran home. As Amy pulled into the driveway, Sonic was waiting for her. She got out of the car and Sonic was tapping his foot.

"I'm waaaiting!" Sonic said.

Amy grinned and rolled her eyes. The couple went into the house and went to bed, but before Amy went to bed she walked into the closet to change her clothes. Sonic just slept in his boxers. He didn't take a shower because he didn't need one. Amy would take a shower in the morning before work. Sonic turned off the lights and waiting for Amy to come back to bed.

"Wanna have some fun?" Amy asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Turn on the light."

Sonic reached for his bed side lamp. He turned it on and Amy was wearing a black skin tight suit. She was wearing bunny ears and her tails was slowly wagging. Amy spun around and Sonic got a good view of her. Amy walked towards Sonic as he sat up.

"Mmm... Get in the bed." Sonic said.

Sonic pulled Amy on the bed and they had a sleepless night. Their clothes were off and it was a heated night. Round after round. It wouldn't stop. This was the couple's first time having Easter sex.


	5. April Fools Day

"Finally!" Sonic the Hedgehog yelled. "I thought this day would never come."

Sonic opened the front door and walked out. He shut the front door and looked out in the street. He crossed his arms and grinned. He walked away from his house and walked down the driveway. He stopped at the end and looked around. The sunrise was the most beautiful thing in world, besides his girlfriend Amy Rose. He started to run towards the sun. Everyone was just starting to wake up. He was the only hedgehog who loved running at this time. He left Amy in the house, knowing she would still be fast asleep, but he didn't mind it.

"That sunrise..." Sonic said with his eyes glued on the sunrise.

As Sonic was running his arms fell behind him. The breeze was hitting him in the face. His quills were bouncing as he moved his feet. His shoes hitting the sidewalk as he stepped down. Sonic was enjoying this moment. Although, something happened that made him stopped running. His head went back and his cupped his nose with his hands. He fell on his back and everything stopped. He shut his eyes tight, and tried not to cuss.

"April Fools!" Knuckles yelled jumping out of a bush.

"What the hell!?" Sonic yelled still holding his nose. "What did I run into?"

"A background of the sunrise. It's not real."

Knuckles put his hand into a fist and punch the background. Sonic looked as the background fill apart. Sonic saw the real sunrise. He closed his eyes due to the brightness. Knuckles helped Sonic up. Sonic brushed himself off and looked at his hand. There was no blood. That was a good thing. Sonic glared at Knuckles as he was laughing to himself.

"I'm going to get you back." Sonic said turning around.

"Where are you going?"

"Home. I have to think of a plan."

Sonic ran back home and he could hear Knuckles laughing. Sonic rolled his eyes as the laughter. He would get Knuckles back. Today was the only day to that. Today was April Fools Day. Everyone played tricks on their friends. Sonic got home and Amy was in the kitchen making breakfast. Sonic walked into the kitchen talking to himself. Amy noticed this and stopped Sonic in his tracks.

"You're not suppose to be back for another hour." Amy said.

"Why? Are you going to play a trick?"

"What are you talking about?"

"April Fools. Knuckles already got me and I have to get him back."

Before Amy could answer Sonic walked out of the kitchen. He went upstairs and stayed upstairs for a while. Amy had no idea what Sonic was planning to do, but if Knuckles was involved it had to be something big. After an hour of being upstairs Sonic came back downstairs. Amy was just watching TV and she didn't like playing tricks on anyone... Expect for Sonic. Amy heard Sonic walking down the stairs and she grinned.

"What were you doing up there?" Amy asked.

"Nothing... I just called Tails."

"For an hour?"

"You talk to Cream for two hours."

Sonic walked into the living room and sat down next to Amy. They didn't say anything for a moment. Sonic looked at the time and it was time to leave for Tails house. Sonic kissed Amy goodbye and was out the door. Once Amy knew Sonic was gone she ran upstairs and got her phone. She dialed a number and waited for the person to answer.

"He's out of the house." Amy said into the phone.

 **XXX**

Sonic and Tails were hanging out today. Sonic knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer the door. He thought it would be Cream because she always took forever to answer the door. Sonic began tapping his foot and looked at his wrist.

"I really need a watch." Sonic said.

His ears went up as he heard the door opened. Cream had answer the door. She had tears in her eyes. She grabbed Sonic by the arm and slammed the door shut.

"What's wrong Cream?" Sonic asked.

"Tails needs your help! It's awful!"

"SONIC!" Tails yelled.

"I'm coming buddy!" Sonic yelled.

Sonic ran into the basement where Tails' lab was. He knocked down the door and Tails' eye was spitting blood. There was blood everywhere and Sonic stopped in his track. He didn't want to step in it, but he had to helped his best friend out. Tails was on his knees holding his eye. Sonic noticed a broken bottle that had light blue liquid in it. Sonic connected the dots and knew that the blue liquid must have done this to Tails. He ran over to Tails and put his hand on his back. Cream came along and covered her hands with her mouth.

"We'll get you to the hospital buddy!" Sonic said.

"April Fools!" Tails yelled letting go of his eye.

Sonic's jaw dropped and Tails and Cream both started to laugh. Tails fell on his back and kicked his feet in the air. Cream walked over to Sonic and patted his back. Sonic starred at the ground processing everything that just happened. It was a joke. Sonic's heart was racing when he first found Tails. He thought Tails had to go to the hospital. Cream hugged Sonic. She helped Sonic to his feet. Sonic didn't blink for awhile until Tails started to snap his fingers in front of Sonic's face.

"Tails! Why the fuck did you do that!?" Sonic said.

"I always prank you on April 1st."

"Yea, but this one... This one was one of your best."

Sonic brushed his quills out of his face and wiped the sweat off of his forehead. Tails really got him. For the past years Tails played little kid tricks on him, but today was different. Sonic couldn't find the right words as to how he was feeling. It was like the first day of school. He didn't want to accept the fact that he had just got prank... twice! By Knuckles and Tails today!

"You suck." Sonic said punching Tails on the arm.

"I had too." Tails laughed.

The two best friends did a bro fist and Sonic messed up Tails' hair. He winked and left the house. Sonic ran around town. He had to clear his head. He now hated this day. He was thankful that Amy didn't play any tricks on him. He knew she wouldn't do that to him. Sonic ran into town and stopped. He started to walk around. Watching the sky and listening to people. The sun was shining and things were alright. Sonic was in his own little world. Nothing could get to him.

"Look out!" Yelled a voice.

Sonic turned around and saw Shadow riding his motorcycle. He looked scared and Sonic jumped out of the way seeing Shadow coming right for him. Sonic landed in a patch of grass and Shadow hit a wall. His motorcycle broke and Shadow wasn't getting up. Sonic always knew this would happen. Sonic got up and brushed himself off. He ran over to Shadow, who still wasn't moving. Shadow was laying on his side. Sonic noticed he wasn't wearing his helmet.

"I kept telling you to wear your damn helmet." Sonic said tapping Shadow with his foot.

"F-Fuck you." Shadow said turning on his back.

Sonic held out his hand and helped Shadow up. Once Shadow was up they both looked his motorcycle. It was torn up! The wheels were flat and his mirrors were broken. There was glass everywhere. Sonic took a step back and looked at his hands. He made sure he didn't hand any glass in him. That would be bad, but he always had to make sure Shadow didn't have any glass in his body. Sonic looked at Shadow.

"Oh god!" Sonic yelled.

"What?" Shadow asked starring at Sonic.

"Y-Your head... Does it hurt?"

"I don't feel pain."

"Your head in bleeding..." Sonic pointed.

Shadow gave Sonic a confused looked. He put his head to his head and felt something wet. He removed his hand and his glove was red now. Shadow's eyes went wide, but he didn't show any sign a pain. Sonic knew Shadow had to go get it checked out. His head could be cracked opened. Shadow was losing lost of blood now. Even though Sonic and Shadow never liked each other, they were still there for each other.

"You feeling alright?" Sonic asked.

"I'm not a baby, Faker. I'm fine."

Shadow started to walk away. He tripped a little and fell on the grass. Sonic could only watch Shadow leave. Sonic looked back at his motorcycle. He didn't know how or why it was acting up. Sonic sighed and turned his head towards Shadow. He was walking towards the streets like a drunk hedgehog.

"Shadow!" Sonic yelled grabbing Shadow's hand.

Sonic pulled Shadow back just as a car drove by. They both fell on the ground. Shadow landed on top of Sonic. He pushed Sonic off of him. Shadow's eyes were closed and he wasn't breathing.

"Why do I have to do anything." Sonic said rolling his eyes.

"April Fools Faker!" Shadow said punching Sonic in the arm.

"Shit! Why does everyone do that! Wait, what about your motorcycle.

"What about it? It's fine."

"It's torn up, dude!"

"It's not mine."

Shadow got up and left Sonic. He got pranked again! This is the third time! By Knuckles, Tails, and now Shadow! What's next Silver!? If Silver played any tricks he would killed someone. He wouldn't though, but he was getting sick of it! Next time if something happens, he wasn't going to help. He would just leave it and let someone else deal with it.

"That's it. I'm going home... Hopefully Amy hasn't gotten prank yet." Sonic said running home.

Once Sonic got home he sat on the couch. He couldn't deal with anyone today. He hated pranks so much, but his friends loved pranking him. He closed his eyes and relaxed. Nothing bad was going to happen. Everything was just fine. Amy was at work, and he had the whole house to himself.

 _Beep_

Sonic's eyes opened as he heard his phone ring. He looked around the room to find his phone. He found in under the couch. He looked at the number and it was Blaze! He answered the phone wondering what was up.

"Hey Blaze! What's up?" Sonic asked.

"I just wanted to check in with you and Silver."

"Silver? What?"

"H-He told me that you two were hanging out today."

"I never got a text or call from him... Wait, when was this?"

"Maybe an hour ago... I got to go!"

Blaze hung up and Sonic got really confused. Maybe Silver texted the wrong number... again. Sonic's head went up as he heard a banging noise come from upstairs. Maybe that was Silver. Sonic got a funny feeling in his stomach. Something was wrong. Sonic walked up the stairs and slowly walked towards the bedroom. Sonic poked his head in the bedroom. His jaw dropped and anger filled his body.

"What the fuck are you two doing!?" Sonic yelled walking into the bedroom.

Amy and Silver were sleeping together. They both sat up and starred at Sonic. Silver noticed Sonic and waved at him.

"H-Hey... You're home early." Silver stuttered.

"It's my house and what are you doing with Amy!?"

Silver got up from the bed. Sonic grabbed Silver and pinned him on the wall. Amy gasped and covered mouth. Sonic put his hand into a fist and was ready to knock Silver out.

"STOP!" Amy yelled. "It's a joke, Sonic!"

Sonic let Silver go. His heart was racing. Sonic turned his head towards Amy. He looked crazy. His quills were sticking up. Silver was on the floor holding his shoulder. Pranked again.

"A-Are you kidding me!?" Sonic yelled pulling on his quills. "I hate April Fools Day!"

"That's the last prank, I swear." Amy said.

"So you two didn't have sex."

"Gross no!" Silver said standing up. "That's the last thing I would want to do."

Sonic glared at Silver, but he laughed. Silver made sure Sonic was alright and he left. Sonic sat on the bed rubbing his eyes. This day was awful for him. Amy gave Sonic a back rub just to make sure he was alright.

"I had it with today. I'm going to bed." Sonic said.

"No dinner?"

"Nope..."

Sonic got under the covers and closed his eyes. Amy sat down next to Sonic and patted his head.

"Um, Sonic..." Amy said.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

"April Fools."

"Now you're getting the hang of it."

Amy kissed Sonic on the cheek and left the bedroom. Once Amy was gone, Sonic opened his eyes and looked around the room. He got out of bed and went downstairs. Sonic noticed Amy was sitting on the couch watching TV. Sonic went into the kitchen and opened up the cabinet.

Sonic walked out of the kitchen. Sonic was standing behind the couch. Amy never noticed him. He tapped Amy on the shoulder and she turned around.

"Oh Sonic! You scared me." Amy said.

"Good, and I'm sorry for doing this."

"What?"

Sonic had a bottle of whipped cream in his hand. He pulled Amy's shirt away from her and poured the whipped cream down her shirt. She started to scream and slammed Sonic's hand away.

"That was my favorite shirt!" Amy yelled.

"That's what you get for pranking me." Sonic said. "I still have to get the boys back."

"Oh be quite."


	6. Forth of July

**Warning on this chapter! You know the rules. Enjoy the Forth of July!**

* * *

Months went by. Three months went by at super sonic speed! Time went by so fast. No one knew where the time had gone. School was out and everyone was enjoying the summer weather. The sun was out and there were no more rainy days. Pools were open and the water balloons were out. Everyday kids were playing in water making the water bill shot for the sky. Their parents weren't happy, but they could care less. However, there was a group of friends who swam in a pool everyday. Why? They had nothing better to do after work.

Sonic worked at nights during the summer time. Amy only worked six hours a day. Tails didn't have set times since he worked on planes. Cream was a teacher so summer was her break for three months. Knuckles always quit a job on the first day of summer. Tikal got time off from work. Silver also worked at nights. Blaze did part time at a homeless shelter. Shadow threated his boss to let him have a leave. Rouge worked only worked five days a week for six hours a day.

"Like I said before, this is hot tub too!" Silver said.

"Yea right." Knuckles said. "I don't see any bubbles."

"Don't make any bubbles." Rouge said. "Or I will get out.

"Good, then we'll see your swimsuit." Shadow said with a smirk.

"Sonic get in!" Tails yelled. "The water is nice a cool."

"I'll just put my feet in." Sonic said dipping his feet in the pool.

"Blaze." Silver said looking at Blaze. "Come you make the pool a hot tub again?"

"I thought we wanted to cool off, but alright." Blaze said as she was tanning. "Be right back."

Blaze got up from her seat which was tanning with Tikal and Cream. Amy and Rouge were both in the pool gossiping about people they didn't like. Blaze slowly got in the pool. She swam to the middle of the pool and her hands turned into fists. The boys gathered around Blaze making a circle and she was in the middle. She starred into Silver's eyes and he starred back. She closed her eyes and fire formed around her hands. The fire was gone once it hit water and the steam started to form at the surface of the water. Bubbles started to come up and it felt like a spa.

"That's more like it!" Sonic said. "My feet were getting cold."

"You know what I just thought off." Tikal said to Cream.

"What?" Cream replied.

"Fireworks. It's the 1st of July. We should get some fireworks."

"What if they start a fire?"

"That happened once. Come on."

Tikal took off her sun glasses and got up from her seat. Cream followed and they got in the pool with everyone else. Everyone was in a circle talking. As Cream and Tikal came in the other friends made room for them. Tikal made everyone stop talking and she looked at Cream and grinned. Everyone knew it was July, but no one had this thought yet.

"Fireworks." Tikal said. "We should go out and get some tonight."

"Oh I totally forgot about that!" Tails said. "But what if they start a fire?"

"Cream just asked that, and it won't."

"If it does we'll just put it out with water." Amy said.

"What are we waiting for then?" Shadow asked. "Let's go!"

Everyone climbed out of the pool and grabbed their towels. The girls dried their hair while they boys changed their clothes. The girls put on cover ups because they didn't care about changing clothes. All they cared about was the way they looked when going out in public. Each couple drove in one car. Sonic and Amy in one car. Tails and Cream. Knuckles and Tikal. Silver and Blaze. Shadow and Rouge. They followed the leading car (Sonic and Amy). It wasn't a long drive to the store. They parked far away from the store and there was a tent set up in the parking lot.

"How much are we getting?" Silver asked.

"A shit ton!" Knuckles yelled running into the tent.

"I'm scared now." Cream said. "Is he always like this when buying fireworks?"

"Sadly, yes." Tikal said. "You should see him when we go out to buy Christmas presents."

Everyone grabbed a basket and looked around. There were so many fireworks! Big and small. Colorful and dull. Silent and noisy. Eye-catching and boring fireworks. There were tanks that were only 49 cents. Sonic and Tails walked over to the bin that held all the tanks. The two friends grinned at each other and each took five, making a total of ten.

"We can make a war!" Sonic said. "That sounded wrong."

Sonic thought of what he just said, but he brushed it off. Blaze found a haunted house firework. She looked at the company's name and giggled a little. Silver noticed this and took action. He walked over to Blaze and she saw him. She was still giggling and she pointed to the company's name. Silver read the name and laughed as well.

"Black Cat! That's so stupid yet funny!" Silver said. "We're so getting this one."

Blaze put the firework in the basket. Knuckles was trying to find the perfect firework. He saw a stop light firework. He walked over to it and picked it up. He looked at the price and thought about buying it.

"Hey Knucks! Look at this one!" Amy said calling Knuckles over.

Knuckles put the stop light firework down and walked over to Amy. He gasped at the sight. She handed him the perfect firework. It was the Master Emerald. Well, it wasn't the real Master Emerald but it looked like it. Knuckles put this firework in his basket. Cream and Rouge were looking at the fireworks together. They never really spent time together, but this time was right.

"I like this one." Cream said picking up a medium size firework. "It's called Cool Summer."

"What are the features?" Rouge asked.

Cream turned the fireworks and began to read out loud what it does. Rouge seemed bored with it until...

"Shot of emerald colors. Silver and-"

"What?" Silver yelled hearing his name.

"Not you!" Rouge yelled back. "Keep going."

"And gold colors shooting everywhe-" Cream began.

"We're getting it." Rouge said dropping the firework into the basket.

As the friends bought fireworks and planned out which fireworks they were going to set off first, they left the firework tent. The only thing the group of friends had to worry about now was who's house they were going to shoot the fireworks at.

"I guess we'll do it." Knuckles said. "Our front and back yard in huge!"

"That's the plan. Amy and I will go get food for everyone." Sonic said.

"We'll get the party favors." Cream said holding Tails' hand.

"We'll get the drinks." Shadow said.

Everyone nodded and left. Sonic and Amy went to the store. They were shopping for snacks. They grabs three bowl. A red, white, and blue bowl. The couple walked through the store hand in hand. They got four bags of candy and four bags of chips. After looking around the couple went to the check out lane. They waited as it was rush hour in the store. There were tons of people coming in and out of the store. The couple talked as they waited. Amy couldn't wait for tonight as well as Sonic.

"I forgot something!" Sonic said.

"But it's our turn."

"I'll be fast."

Sonic left the line and Amy and the cashier started to talk to each other. Amy was tapping her foot wondering where Sonic had went. She wasn't paying for all the this! He offered to buy the food and he will buy the food.

"Alright, sorry." Sonic said tossing a black box on the moving belt.

Amy got a confused look at her face. The cashier rang the item up and put it in a bag.

"Condoms?" Amy asked. "Are you being-"

"You never know." Sonic said swiping his credit card.

The cashier waited for it to process. Sonic and the cashier made eye0contact.

"Manic! I didn't know you worked here." Sonic said.

"I told you this before... Have fun tonight." Manic said winking at Sonic.

Sonic and Amy grabbed their bags and headed out of the store. As Sonic drove home Amy went through the bags looking for the condoms. She found them and looked at the box.

"Do we always use these kinds?" Amy asked.

"I always buy those... So yes."

"Huh... They seem different."

"They have fireworks on them. Fire and Ice."

Amy dropped the condoms back in the bag and turned on some music. Once the couple arrived home they left the bags in the car. Although, Sonic grabbed the condoms. He didn't want them to become to hot in the car due to the heat.

"What time should we be at Knuckles' house?" Amy asked walking into their bedroom.

"Maybe around 6."

Amy looked at the clock. It was four right now. She took off her clothes and jumped in the shower. She was already getting ready for the party! Sonic got confused, but he knew Amy took forever when getting ready to go somewhere. Sonic didn't know what t do for the next to hours. He went downstairs and turned on the TV. Everything was about the Forth of July. Even though it was only for today, Sonic was getting pretty sick of it. He groaned as he found nothing to watch on the TV. He turned off the TV and went back upstairs. He noticed that the shower was turned off. Amy must be done with her shower.

"Are you finally done?" Sonic asked opening the bathroom door.

"With my shower, yes. I just need to do my hair and make-up."

"You don't need make-up. We're all gonna get wasted and fuck everything up."

Amy tried not to laugh at his comment. She knew her friends and what they were like when they were drunk. It was mostly the boys were got drunk more often. The worst would have to be Knuckles. He didn't like to listen to anyone, and if anyone told him to stop drinking he would go ahead and drink more.

Soon, it was time to leave. Sonic thought about walking to Knuckles' house, but what would happen if they drank too much, but it's the same way with driving. It was only a five minute drive, but with Sonic's fast speed they would be there in seconds. So, the couple deciced to walk to the party. When they reached the house there were balloons outside. There were also a few cars parked outside in the street. Sonic and Amy knew who was here just by looking at the cars. They also saw Shadow's motorcycle in the driveway. Sonic wanted to go kick it, but Amy dragged him to the front door and held his hand tight.

"Why won't you let me have any fun?" Sonic asked as the couple waited for the door to open.

"Because it's not nice to mess with people's things."

"Shadow's not a-"

Amy hit Sonic in the stomach as she heard the lock on the front door unlock.

"You just decreased my sperm count." Sonic said in a grunt.

"Good."

"Finally! You guys are so slow!" Rouge teased.

"Yea in bed." Sonic said with a grin.

Rouge let the couple inside and shut the door. Alcohol filled the room with a hint of lemon. There must be lemon squares out, which was Amy's favorite. She left Sonic and went into the kitchen. She found Blaze in the kitchen. They hugged each other and Amy found herself face to face with the lemon squares. She took a couple and talked to Blaze. Out in the backyard, Knuckles had everything set up for the fireworks. When the sky was dark enough that's when the real fun would start! No one would get any sleep tonight. People would be lighting off fireworks till the break of dawn.

"Here's to no sleep tonight!" Sonic yelled holding up his drink.

"No sleep tonight!" Everyone yelled.

The banged their drinks together and drank them. They ate, drank, and played some games. The boys also watched some sports while the girls dug themselves into the sweets. As time went by, everyone got more and more excited about the fireworks. When it was an hour left till they would start they put all the fireworks outside. From biggest to smallest, but which firework would go first. They would have to same the biggest one for last.

"How about Cool Summer?" Tikal asked holding up the firework.

Everyone nodded and Tikal put that one in the middle of the yard. The friend did their best with choosing which firework would go next. Finally after an hour of picking the fireworks it was time to light them up! Knuckles brought out the lighter. Cool Summer was going first. Knuckles had also trimmed the grass so there wouldn't be any fires. Knuckles lit the firework and ran away from it. The friends sat down and watched the firework go off. Colors filled the whole back yard. Red shot out with a hint of purple. Green flashed and blue came and went. Yellow popped out of nowhere while orange sprinkled out in the grass. Pink soared high into the air with a wave of silver. It was like a rainbow in a box!

"That's my favorite!" Cream yelled.

"War time!" Tails yelled getting the tanks out.

Sonic and Tails sent the tracks up. They were facing each other. There was Sonic's team and Tails' team. Knuckles got them each a lighter. Once the friends were done setting up they went down the row of lighting them. They would to do it fast or else they would get burned from the impact. Once every tank was lit the friends ran away hoping the wouldn't get burned, and they didn't. There were pink and green fire shooting at each other. It didn't last very long, but it put a smile on everyone's faces. Once the last tank was done firing everyone got up and looked at the tanks. Each had the same amount of damage. So it was a tie between Sonic and Tails.

"That never gets old." Tails said high fiving Sonic.

"We do it every year."

The group of friends lit off more and more of their fireworks. Soon, they were down to their last one. Knuckles lit it up and it exploded with colors. It was another rainbow, but it poured the colors out backwards. Instead of red going first it was last. There was even a hint of silver and gold in there. Noises popped out and there was a flash of white coming and going. It lasted for a good five minutes. Once the final firework was over Tikal got out the hose and watered down the fireworks. Knuckles would pick up the fireworks in the morning. Everyone was so tired it was almost midnight! No one was drunk, but they did drink a lot.

"Thanks for having us! It was a blast!" Silver yelled walking out the door.

"We're so doing this again next year." Shadow said.

Once everyone left there were still fireworks flying into the air. Sonic and Amy ran home because they didn't want anything bad to happen. Once they reached their house they didn't turn on any lights. Instead they ran upstairs and jumped on their bed. They were both laying on their stomach looking at each other.

"That was fun." Amy said.

"Yea... But now we're not going to get any sleep."

"Why?"

Sonic's ears went up as he heard fireworks go off. Amy groaned since she was tired from today. She rolled out of bed and stood up. She started to undress herself. She got back into bed only wearing her bra and underwear. Sonic was in his boxers. It was cool summer night, but also a loud summer night. It's a good thing they didn't have any kids. That would make everything ten times worst. The couple laid in bed listening to the sound of fireworks go off.

"What time is it?" Amy asked.

"One in the morning."

"How long does this last?"

"Till the break of dawn."

The couple groaned knowing that time was going so slow for them. Sonic never thought that time could move so slow. It was slower than a snail. The couple didn't say anything to each other. They both knew they were so tired from today, but they weren't getting any sleep for the rest of the night. Sadly, Amy had worked in the morning and she knew it was going to be a rouge day.

"It's morning..." Sonic whispered. "Good morning."

"Good morning... Wanna do something cause I'm bored."

"Like what?"

"Wanna watch TV?"

"Sure."

Sonic reached the remote and turned on the TV. Since they have been sitting in the dark for a while the light of the TV hurt their eyes. Amy covered her eyes and yelled.

"Turn it off!" Amy said.

Sonic turned off the TV. They both rubbed their eyes due from the pain of the light. The sighed not knowing what else to do. They didn't say anything for a while. Their eyes hurt but the pain eased as it was dark again.

"What can we do in the dark?" Amy asked.

"Sex." Sonic said straight forward although he was joking.

"Do you want sex right now?"

"I wouldn't mind it."

"Alright then."

"Are you-"

Sonic was cut off due to Amy's lips pressed up to his lips. Amy crawled herself onto his lap. Sonic laid down on his back. He rubbed Amy's side and once he got to her hips he didn't move it hands. He held onto her hips tight. Their kiss deepen as their tongues fought one another. Sonic's hand slid down to the lace of Amy's underwear. He slid them down and Amy leaned her lower body up so they could fall down her legs. They were at the knees and Amy took them off all the way. Without breaking the French kiss she threw them on the ground. She broke the kiss and her green eyes flashed with lust.

"Now we're gettin' somewhere." Sonic said with a wink.

The couple kissed each other again and Amy got off from his lap. She unclipped her bra and set it on the ground. She lowered her eyelashes and put her hands through her hair. She let her hair fall down to her shoulders as Sonic removed his boxers. Amy was upset at the sight. He wasn't hard for her, but Amy wasn't that turned on either. She crawled towards Sonic and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Her hand grabbed his manhood and she slowly stroked it. She noticed that Sonic had a small grin on his face. He knew what Amy was about to do.

"Go for it." Sonic said

Amy lowered her head down and her lips connected with the tip of Sonic's manhood. He didn't moan right away which Amy was ok with. She knew she had to warm up. Her lips were soft and gentle knowing that Sonic would be gentle if this was the other way around. Her hand stopped moving and she took more into her mouth. Her breath was warm and that's one thing that turned Sonic on. Sonic felt something building up inside of him. He knew what it was and he would have to hold it off till it was time. Amy was bobbing her head up and down a little. She only did the tip though. That was her golden ticket.

She played around with his manhood. Teasing Sonic when he was starting to moan a little. She would stop what she was doing and do another action. Sometimes it would piss Sonic off, but he didn't mind it today. In fact he wanted Amy to go as slow as she pleased. His hand gripped the bed sheets as Amy's tongue danced with his manhood. His manhood got wet from her spit and he didn't mind that at all. He was that type of hedgehog that liked that. Amy sucked on his tip before bobbing her head up and down again. She hand moved up and down with the movement. She closed her eyes enjoying this moment.

"Oh yea, Ames..." Sonic moaned.

Amy opened one of her eyes. Sonic had his head back and his eyes were closed. Sonic would sometimes lift his hips up when Amy hit a spot on his manhood. She began to deep throat him. Sonic gasped at the sudden action and he put one of his hands on that back of Amy's head. He couldn't help but push Amy down more. He wanted her to take everything in. She stopped as she felt tears in her eyes. She pulled her head up and stopped everything. Sonic opened his eyes and noticed Amy had tears him them.

"Did I hurt you?" Sonic asked.

"No, I just went down deeper than I thought."

Before Sonic could say something Amy's mouth was back on his manhood. She kissed the tip and sucked on it for a while. She removed her mouth and her hand did all the work. Her pace was fast and hard. Sonic began to moan a lot more after this action. His hands grabbed the bed sheets and he held onto them pretty tight. Sonic's breathing got heavy as Amy's action sped up. His hips went up as he tried to hold his climax. He was over the edge when Amy stopped what she was doing. Sonic lowered his hips down and grinned at Amy. She kissed the tip of his manhood and crawled back on top of him.

"Did you like?" Amy asked hovering her flower above Sonic's manhood.

"Very much so."

The couple heard firework go off from outside. The ignored it and went back to their fun time. Sonic grabbed Amy's hips and she began to lower herself down. Sonic was fully hard and Amy was as wet as she could be. There was pain as she forced her way down. Her body didn't want Sonic in her at the moment but she didn't care at all. She couldn't wait any longer for this moment. Pain ripped through her body and she lowered herself down all the way. Even Sonic felt some pain, but it wasn't as bad as Amy's. Sonic moved his hands away from Amy's hips and down to her ass. He grabbed her cheeks and pushed them up making Amy's body move up. She let Sonic set the pace first before she would take control.

Amy began to moan from the action. She head hung low and her eyes were closed. Sonic starred at her as she moaned. He knew she was still felling some sort of pain, so he didn't sped up at all. Amy had her hands on Sonic's chest and she held on tight. The pain went away slowly with each soft thrust. Amy opened her eyes seeing Sonic starring at her. They made eye contact and Sonic saw the pain in Amy's eyes. He stopped what he was doing.

"You're hurting. Aren't you?" Sonic asked.

"A-A little... I don't know what's going on."

"Maybe I should be on top."

Amy nodded and got off of him. She laid down on her back and opened her legs. Sonic laid on top of her. He kissed her as she felt the tip of his manhood entering her flower. Sonic broke the kiss and rest his head between her neck and shoulder. Amy lifted her head up as Sonic was fully inside of her. There was no pain this time. She always liked being on the bottom. Sonic didn't mind it as long as he was with Amy he could care less about the position they were in. Amy began to moan as Sonic thrust slowly into her.

"F-Faster baby." Amy moaned hitting her head on her pillow.

Sonic began to kiss Amy's neck as he sped up his action. He went harder too. Amy didn't expect Sonic to do that. She moaned louder. Her moaned turned into screams. Sonic was now pounding Amy. The bed moving with their movement. Amy pushed her hips up to Sonic's and he knew what was going to happen. Amy was close to her climax. Sonic stopped kissing her neck and he lifted his head up. He slowed down his action and lifted himself up with his hand. Her arms were straight and his upper body made no contact with Amy's upper body. Their breathing got heavy. Amy reached her hands up and pulled on Sonic's quills.

"Give it to me, Sonic!" Amy screamed.

Sonic grinned and dropped himself down. His arms went under Amy and pulled her body so close to his. She lost her breath due from this, but she gain it back. Sonic pounded her with everything he had. The feeling like no other came. Amy yelled and dug her claws into Sonic's back. She didn't make him bleed which she was happy about. Sonic hit his climax feeling Amy's juices on his manhood. Sonic slowed down his action, but he didn't stop thrusting into Amy. She wrapped her legs around Sonic's lower back and closed her eyes.

"I love you, Sonic." Amy said opening her eyes again.

"I love you too, Amy."

Sonic kissed Amy and pulled out of her. He laid down next to her head and put one of his hand on her breast. He began to rub it. He lifted himself on his elbow and he rested his head on the palm of his head. He slowly rub her left breast. Amy giggled as Sonic's did this. He moved closer to Amy put his arm around Amy's body. He flipped her over so that she was laying on her back.

"What are you doing now?" Amy asked resting her head on his arms.

"Just getting you ready for another position."

"And what might that position be?"

"Doggie style."

Amy had a grin on her face after Sonic said. She looked back at Sonic who was on his knees alright. He was ready to go. Amy got up and crawled into front of Sonic. She got on her hands and knees. Sonic got behind her and held his manhood to her flower again. Sonic pushed the tip on a little. Amy's head hung low and she grabbed the bed sheets. Her arms gave out as Sonic went inside her again and she laid on her elbows. Sonic put his hands on her hips again. He slowly thrust into and out of her. Amy bit her lower lip as she felt a rush of pleasure go through her body again.

"Ah, Ah... S-Sonic... More!" Amy moaned.

Sonic didn't know what else he could do, but then he got an idea. He reached up from of Amy and grabbed her breast. He began to pull on them hard as he started to pound her rear. He pinched her soft nipples and Amy gasped at the feeling. She lifted herself up and their bodies were pressed next to each other. Sonic rested his chin on Amy's shoulder. Amy could hear Sonic's breathing. She reached behind her and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling on his quills. Amy couldn't stop moaning from all the action so she started to scream again. Sonic stopped rubbing her right breast and he reached down to Amy's flower. This should make up for the blowjob she gave Sonic.

"Ahhhhhh! YESS!" Amy said feeling Sonic's hand rubbing her flower.

"Oh shit I-I'm gonna cum A-Ames!" Sonic yelled.

Sonic's hands tighten as he felt another climax. With one more power thrust he hit his climax. Amy felt his seeds go inside of her again. She unwrapped her arms from his neck and fell back onto her hands. She arched her back as Sonic's pulled out of her. Sonic was breathing so hard from his climax. Amy laid down next to him. Sonic wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she was also breathing hard. The couple shared a kiss and heard another noise from outside.

"I'm guessing it's not dawn yet." Amy laughed as she heard more firework go off.

"It should be soon." Sonic said grabbing his phone.

The couple didn't mind it. They were already so tired from the party and having sex. The day and night was a blast for them. This was far one of the best Forth of July they shared with each other. The fireworks put the couple to sleep. They were knocked out from being so tired. The cuddled up next to each other keeping each other warm through out the night... Or day if we should put it. It was nearly 4 in the morning when they finished making love to each other. They couldn't wait till next year.

* * *

 **I will be posting more often now that I work only 4 hours starting next week. I'll also be back in school and I have work right after school but I have more days off so that will be good.**


	7. Halloween

**Warning on this chapter! You guys know the rules!**

* * *

A month went by, and another. By now it was October. Who knew time could go by so fast! August flew by when school had began. Parents were at work and their kids were back in school. Everyone was doing something for eight hours every day. However, Sonic was at home. He was setting up the house for Halloween. He only worked for half of the day and he got into the basement to find all the Halloween decorations. Amy wasn't expecting the decorations to be when she got home from work. She thought their house would look the same everyday of the year.

As Sonic was setting everything up in the house he watched some scary movies. He wasn't watching them, but he used the TV for background noises so he wouldn't feel so lonely at home. The first thing he did was the living room. He set up fake spider webs around the edge of the TV. The coffee table was now black and had Halloween cups on it. The couch had Halloween pillows. Instead of the 'welcome' mat at the front door it said 'danger'. He finished the living room in an hour and worked is way around the whole house. He went into the kitchen. He thought about changing the kitchen, but Amy would have his head on a stick.

"I better not. She would kill me." Sonic said walking out of the kitchen.

There were about three more boxes that needed to be unpacked. Sonic opened on the boxes and it was filled with fake spiders, spiders webs, heads, and blood. Sonic noticed a glass bowl in the box. He picked it up and looked at it. It was so dirty that it had brown spots on it. He had to wash this, but he didn't. Instead he walked into the kitchen and poured some water into it. He got out of food coloring and poured ten drops of red in the water. He got out a spoon and began to mix. After a few seconds of mixing the water was now a blood color. He knew he couldn't just leave it like this. He had to put something in it.

"What about some dead flowers." Sonic said walking into the back yard.

He crossed his arms and looked around. The flowers were starting to die around him. The weather was getting colder and harsh on the every living thing in the outside world. In the summer Amy and him made a small garden in the corner of their yard. Sonic walked towards the garden with a grin on his face. He didn't want to do this, but he had too. He loved Halloween. He got down on his knees and picked out some flowers that looked dead to him. After picking out enough flowers he went back inside and put them in the bowl. The flower suck down.

"I need something heavy in there..." Sonic said putting the flowers in the sink.

What was heavy enough to make flower stay up. There was soil, but that wasn't going to help. Maybe he could put a small amount, but he couldn't drag soil into the house. Amy wouldn't be happy with that because then she would have the clean up the mess. Sonic went back outside and grabbed a couple of big rocks. He gentle put them in the bowl and put the flowers back in. This help and it gave an effect off. The rocks looks like head due to how red the water was. After Sonic was done unpacking all the boxes he threw the boxes downstairs into the basement. He clapped his hands together and looked at the house.

"I can't wait to see Amy's face when she gets home! It may look nice on the outside, but on the inside it's a whole different story!"

Sonic's ears went up and he heard a car come up the driveway. He looked at the clock. This is the time Amy always came home. 6: 30! Sonic opened the front door and leaned himself on the door way. He watched as Amy got out of her car and grab her bag. She looked so tired. She had to deal with people everyday and Sonic knew she would get tired of people talking to her. Amy locked her car and walked to the front door. She looked up and saw Sonic standing there with his arms crossed.

"How was your day?" Sonic asked stepping aside so Amy could walk inside.

"Oh the same old. Nothing new."

Amy set her things down in the hallway. Her nose went into the air as she smelled something. It wasn't sweet, yet it wasn't sour. It smelled like an old house. Sonic noticed this and he thought she was smelling the flowers. Sonic's nose got used to all the smells since he never left the house. Amy walked into the kitchen and turned on the lights. On the counter there was bowl. She covered her nose and looked over at Sonic. He had a grin on his face as he walked closer to her in.

"What the hell is that!?" Amy said. "Get rid of it!"

"Why? It's Halloween! It's the one time of year when-"

"Now Sonic. I don't want the house to smell like this forever."

"Ugh, fine."

Sonic grabbed the bowl and walked back outside. He dumped the water in the grass. He threw the flowers away and walked back inside. He noticed Amy looking in the living room. She was touching everything she saw. He jumped on the couch and sat down. He watched his girlfriend take in everything. She wasn't mad, or at least that's what he thought. Amy noticed the fake spider webs.

"You know since you put the decoration up you have to take them down." Amy said sitting on the couch.

"What? That's not fair."

"I didn't put these up. You did."

"Oh come on!"

Amy shrugged and got up from the couch.

"I'll make dinner." Amy said walking into the kitchen.

Sonic hated taking things down. He thought it was a waste of time! He couldn't stand it. He would rather just leave it up for the rest of the year. He didn't mind Christmas, but he did hate taking it down the very next day. Although he had a week till Halloween would be over. Amy was going to be the only one who see his work. Or maybe not. Sonic got an idea in his head and he ran into the kitchen. Amy was putting something into the oven when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked back and Sonic was smiling at her. She had a feeling what he wanted to ask her.

"Can we have a party on Halloween?" Sonic asked.

"I'll have to think about it."

"Oh come on, Amy! It'll be so much fun! It's the one day you can dress up and be someone else."

"More like the one day girls can dress up in less clothing and guys droll over them."

"Please... Look at it this way... What have you always wanted to be when you were a little girl?"

"Sonic I-"

"Answer me." Sonic said putting his hands on Amy's shoulders.

"I always wanted to be nurse."

"See! You can finally become a nurse for the whole day."

Amy sighed and thought for the rest of the night. If they had a party how many people would show up. What would they do. There would be kids going to every house asking for candy. Some teenagers did that, but they would do bad things with eggs and toilet paper. Amy didn't want that happening to the house. What if Sonic and his friends were going to go out and do that to people's houses. That's the one night of every year where people got revenge.

"Did you think about it?" Sonic whispered laying in bed.

"Yes."

"So that's a yes?"

"Fine, but I don't want a lot of people coming over."

"It'll just be our little group of friends."

"Alright... goodnight Sonic."

"Night, Ames. Wait."

Sonic sat up as well as Amy. His sudden movement made Amy wake up since she was half asleep. Sonic was wide awake. Even thought the party wasn't for a week he couldn't help but get excited. Amy looked at him with her tired eyes and Sonic starred at her with wild eyes. She had no idea Sonic wasn't tired. He didn't really do anything today, expect put up decorations for Halloween.

"What?" Amy asked.

"Our costumes."

"Go to sleep, Sonic. We'll talk more about it in the morning."

Amy went back to sleep while Sonic played on his phone. He was making notes for the party. He had ideas flowing through his mind. What was he going to be? He couldn't remember what he was last year. He would send a text to everyone in the morning about the party. He thought about not having Shadow come, but at the same time he wanted Shadow to come. Sonic finally got some sleep after to many ideas. This party was going to be a blast for everyone.

 **XXX**

As the days went by Sonic couldn't for the Halloween. He knew what he wanted to be, but he didn't let Amy find out. Amy was also getting excited too. This was the one day of the year where she could be the person she always wanted to be. Even though her dream was to become a nurse, she could have some fun with it. While Sonic at work she would always go on her laptop and find some cute costumes. She had called Cream, who was going to the part, and told her about her costume. Cream loved the idea and she told Amy what she wanted to go as. The girls wanted to get their costumes together. So that's what they did.

"There's only three more days till Halloween and we're always those types of people who do their costumes last minute." Amy said walking to the store.

"Oh well, Tails doesn't even know what he wants to be."

"I always thought of him as a mad scientist."

Cream started to laugh at the comment. Amy and Cream walked into the adult costumes. Their jaws dropped from seeing the pictures on the walls. Everything had less clothing than last year or the year before that! What was Halloween turning into!? It was just a day where girls could dress up like sluts. Amy looked around for her nurse costumes. All the store had was a slut version of that. Cream found her costume, but Amy couldn't settle with any in the store. It made her sick to look at the girls on the pictures. Sluts were everywhere! Girls made the most out of this night.

"I don't about it Cream." Amy said.

"We can always came back. I'm going to go pay."

Amy nodded as Cream left. She looked around the store and found props that suited herself. She paid with Cream and the girls left the store. Before they drove back to Cream's house she wanted to know what Amy had bought. Amy pulled a hat out of her bag. It was a which hat and big long wooden broom. Cream knew what Amy was going as for Halloween. She was turning into a witch!

"I bet you Sonic is going to pour water on me." Amy said as Cream drove to her house.

"If he does then you'll really turn into a witch."

"What did you get?"

"I'm going to be a vampire! Team Edward all the way!"

"You and your books! Let me see the picture."

Amy reached into Cream's bag and looked at the costume. There was a girl in front of the bag posing while wearing the vampire costume. It had some what less clothing, but Cream could handle it. Cream never really liked showing off her body, but when the time was right then she would. Amy was fine with showing off her body whenever, but as long as she was with Sonic. If it was so any other boy then she would cover her whole body up. The girls were back in Cream's house and Tails was working in the kitchen. He was fixing a small plane of his.

"Why do you always work in the kitchen?" Cream asked setting her bags down.

"Because if this takes all day I'm right where all the food is." Tails said taking a bite out of an apple.

"We got costumes! Well, I did anyways." Creams.

"Let me see."

Amy grabbed Cream's costume and handed it to Cream. She showed Tails and his jaw almost dropped. It could never picture Cream wear anything like that before, but he didn't want her to change her mind. He thought she would look cute in a vampire outfit. As Cream put her things away Amy winked at Tails knowing what thoughts were running through his head. He knew Halloween was going to be a blast now. The three friends hung out in the kitchen for a little and talked.

"Did Sonic invite you to our Halloween party yet?" Amy asked.

"Yea! I told him we were going." Tails said. "He said it was going to be so much fun."

"I don't want you boys throwing eggs at anyone though. That was my only rule."

"What about toilet paper?"

"That too."

"Sonic said you suck the fun out of everything."

Amy grinned at what Sonic said. He always said those types of things. Sure he was joking, but he was also trying to have some fun. After two hours of talking Amy left the house. She didn't take her car since they lived close to each other. As she walked home he noticed Sonic laying on the roof. She stood in the driveway and shielded her eyes from the sun that was high in the air.

"Are you coming down?" Amy called out.

"Yea! In a second." Sonic called out.

Amy went inside and waited for Sonic come down from the roof. She heard a thud from outside. She ran outside to see Sonic laying on the grass.

"Oh fuck!" Sonic yelled.

"Did you just fall off the roof!?" Amy yelled.

Sonic nodded his head and he held his back. He arched his back and Amy walked over to him. She helped him up and Sonic cracked his back. Amy began to scream as she saw what happened to Sonic. There was blood pouring down his back and there was metal bar in Sonic's back. Sonic tried to look behind him, but the pain took over his body.

"I'll call 911!" Amy yelled as tears burned in her eyes.

"I'm fine Amy."

"Look at your fucking back! There is a metal bar coming out of it!"

"It's just a gag."

Amy looked in Sonic's eyes. Was this fake? Was the metal bar fake!? Was Sonic really hurt! Sonic began to chuckle a little as he reached behind him and pulled out the metal bar. He waved it around splashing blood on him and Amy. She couldn't believe what just happened. Sonic wasn't really hurt, but how'd he get the metal bar inside him?

"H-How...What!?" Amy said trying to find the right words.

"Silver helped me with it. Trust me I'm fine. It was just a prank."

Amy rolled her eyes and walked into the house. Sonic jogged after his girlfriend and they both walked into the house. Sonic knew that Amy went to the Halloween store with Cream to get her costume. He wanted to see what type of costume she got, but she wasn't going to let Sonic see at all. He'll have to wait till Halloween.

"Oh come on! Please!" Sonic begged.

"I have to two costumes."

"Well at least tell me one."

"Sorry, Sonic I can't do that. One I will wear for the party and one I will wear after the party."

Sonic got a hint of lust when Amy said that. He didn't know if she was joking or just messing with him since he just pulled a prank on her. Amy was making a cake for their Halloween party in the kitchen. Sonic was finishing up and texting his friends if their plans were still on. So far everyone had said yes and they all had their costumes picked out.

"Who's coming to the party?" Amy asked as Sonic walked into the kitchen.

"Tails, Cream, Knuckles, Tikal. Silver, Blaze, Shadow, and Rouge."

"I wonder what Rouge's costume is going be."

"Something that shows off her body type."

"Don't stare." Amy said pointing her sharp knife at Sonic.

"Believe me I won't. I already got the best girl in the world."

Amy blushed at what Sonic had just said. He ran over to Amy and hugged her. He was careful of the knife in her hand. Sonic let go and they starred at each other. Sonic looked at the bowl on the counter and it was the cake batter. Amy saw the look in his eyes.

"Don't stick your finger in there." Amy said.

"But that's the fun part!"

Sonic disobey Amy's order and he did it anyways. He stuck his finger in the bowl and tasted the mixture. Amy kicked him out of the kitchen. She took longer than she thought by making the cake, but she didn't really care. She wasn't doing anything today and Sonic was just finishing up with the house for their party. It was going to be so much, and Amy couldn't wait till everyone left the house. She knew Halloween was for candy and fun, but he type of fun was different from everyone else.

 **XXX**

It's finally the day. The day everyone was waiting for. Even though it was at the end of the month. The sky was gloomy and perfect for this day. Everyone had to work, but they were hoping that time would go by fast. Sadly, that wasn't happening. Since everyone kept starring at the clock it wouldn't move. Sonic was having a hard time with it. He really wanted to get to the party and see what Amy was talking about. She had two costumes and one costume was only for him. What could she have meant by that?

Once the day was over kids were getting into their costumes. Parents were getting ready to walk around for a long night ahead of them. As Sonic got home he noticed that Amy was already home. Maybe she had already changed into her costume. He couldn't wait to see her! He ran into the house ready for the party. Everyone would be here in an hour so that didn't give him much time.

"Ames! Where are you?" Sonic called out as he walking up the stairs.

"I'm here."

Sonic followed her voice into their bedroom. She was in the bathroom. The door was cracked open and it smelled like she just took a shower. Sonic pushed opened the door and noticed Amy in her costume. His eyes ran up and down her body. She was wearing a black hat and had a small stuff cat on her shoulder. She was wearing all black. A skin tight black suit. Black boots with a hint of gold on the buckle. Black legging and black lip-stick.

"Guess what I am!" Amy said with a smile.

"A witch?"

"Yep!"

"It's a perfect match."

Amy glared at Sonic as he said. She playfully rolled her eyes and walked out of the bathroom. Everyone would show up in their costume. No one told each other what they were going as. They would all have to find out when they got to the house. Sonic changed into his costume. He had changed his shoes which now had spikes on them. His fur color was darker and longer. His teeth were shaper and longer. His hands were bigger and had claws. He grinned at himself as he looked in the mirror. He was proud of his costume. He thought he had the best one yet!

Soon, the boor bell rang. Sonic's ears went up as he heard voices come from downstairs. Silver and Blaze the first to come! He could hear Amy taking from downstairs. He ran downstairs to show off his costume. Silver was a zombie. His skin color was gone and he looked dead. He was fake blood all over his body and part of his brain was coming out of his head. It was fake, but it looked real. Blaze was a hippie. She was wearing an over size shirt with pants that were rainbow. She had round pink glasses on and her hair was straight.

"Wow! You guys look awesome!" Sonic said walking behind Amy.

"So do you, Werehog." Silver said.

Sonic grinned. Finally someone knew what Sonic was! He was a Werehog. More and more of their friends showed up. They had snacks out for everyone. Everyone couldn't believe their costumes. Sonic couldn't believe what Shadow went as.

"What the fuck are you?" Sonic asked seeing Shadow's costumes.

"I'm you, Faker. I'm Sonic and I gotta go fast!" Shadow said in a stupid voice.

Sonic glared at Shadow. He rolled his eyes and walked away. Shadow was Sonic for Halloween. Tails showed up to the part with white hair that was going everywhere. He had craziness in his eyes. He wore a burnt lab coat and it looked like he hasn't gotten any sleep. He was a mad scientist. Cream was a vampire with her clothes tight on her body. Knuckles was a boxer. He wore red boxing gloves that had a hint of fake blood on them. Tikal was a pole dancer. She wore clothing, but she carried fake money with her throwing it in the air. She had tons of make-up on and her nails were sharp and long.

"I still can't believe you let her wear that." Tails said to Knuckles.

"It's the one day when you can't be someone else."

"True."

"That's the same line I used on Amy." Sonic said.

The boys talked for a while. While the girls looked at each other's costumes. Later that night the boys went out to get candy. They always done that no matter what their age. As the boys were away Amy told her friends what she was planning to do tonight with Sonic. She showed them her second costume. She was hoping that Sonic would be a little tired from walking house to house, but knowing him he was always up for something sweet in bed.

"I just hope Silver doesn't eat all the candy tonight." Blaze said. "He'll be stuck in the bathroom all night."

"Didn't that happen last year?" Cream asked.

"Sadly yes."

"Shadow was sick for a week from doing that." Rouge said. "I had to take a week off from work to help him get better."

"If that was me I would let Knuckles be on his own." Tikal said. "I keep telling him that I'm not putting up with it."

Just the girls were talking about the boys the front door open. It seemed like the outdoors. A breeze went inside the house causing the girls to hug themselves. The boys walked back inside with bags of candies.

"Don't touch." Sonic said. "These are off limits."

The boys set their bags of candies in the kitchen. The put them somewhere high so the girls couldn't reach it. Soon, it was getting really late and everyone was starting to get tired. Sonic kicked everyone out, but he was nice about it. He knew they had to get some sleep for tomorrow. Mostly everyone had work the next day. They said their goodbyes and left the house. Amy locked the front door and she was starting to sweat a little. What if Sonic didn't like this idea? What if he was too tired? What if he fell asleep on her?

"You alright?" Sonic asked grabbing Amy's wrist.

"Oh yea. I'm going to clean up. I'll see you upstairs."

"Don't take to long, my witch."

Sonic kissed Amy's on her cheek and headed up the stairs. While Amy was cleaning Sonic was taking off his costume. It took him a while though. The fur from the costume was everywhere and knowing Amy she would yelled at him if she had to clean it up. Sonic was glad he didn't go all out because he was a little tired from tonight. Once he done taking off his costume and poked his head out from the bedroom. He could hear Amy cleaning from downstairs.

"Ames! I'm going to bed!" Sonic yelled from the bedroom.

"I'm coming up right now!"

Sonic turned around and got into bed. He turned off the lights and waited for Amy to come to their bedroom. He didn't play on his phone or anything. He listened for Amy coming up the stairs. His ears went up and he heard her coming up the stairs. It sounded like she was wearing high heels or something. Sonic couldn't put his tongue on it, but he had a feeling that Amy wasn't in her costume anymore. Amy knocked on the cracked bedroom door.

"Come in." Sonic said.

Amy pushed the door opened and Sonic couldn't believe what he was seeing. His girlfriend wearing a tight short nurse outfit. It was teal color that hugged her body so nice. Her breasts were pushed up making them look bigger than they are. Her hips looked bigger and her legs were skinny and long. Amy shut the door and held up a shot in her hand.

"You're test results are in, Sonic." Amy said walking to Sonic's side of them.

"What is it?"

"I need you to take off your clothes."

Sonic knew where she was going with this. He gave her a grin and sat up. He took off his shirt and Amy got in his lap. She rubbed her hands on his shoulders and moved down to his chest and finally his abs. She traced them and counted them.

"Your upper body seems to be fine." Amy said.

"Is that a good or bad thing?"

"Mmmm it could depend."

Amy gave Sonic a kiss on the lips. She took off her costume and threw it on the floor. Sonic's hands went straight to her hips. He held them tight and pulled her closer to him. She had some of her weight on his manhood. The pressure felt nice on Sonic and Amy could see it in his eyes.

"I'll have to examine your lower body too." Amy said getting off from his lap.

"Do I have to take off my boxers or do you have to do that?"

"I'll do it for you."

Amy winked at him and she took off his boxers. Amy put her hand on his manhood and began to rub it. She had a confused look on her face.

"What's the matter?" Sonic asked.

"It's too dry."

"How are you doing to fix that?"

"You'll see. Now just relax while I fix this."

Amy made Sonic close his eyes. Once his eyes were closed and he was relax, Amy put Sonic's manhood in her mouth. Her mouth was warm and wet. Sonic gasped at the feeling. A moan fell from his mouth. His heart rate was starting to beat faster as Amy sped up her actions. She played with the tip knowing that was his weak spot. He kept his legs straight and his head went back from all the pleasure.

"Oh god..." Sonic moaned. "Y-You're going a great job."

Amy bobbed her head up and down faster for him. As her head went up her hand went down. When her head went down her moved up. Sonic loved this action and he couldn't get enough of it. He felt himself come closer and closer to his climax. It was building up and Sonic wanted to hold it off for a while.

"Come here." Sonic said.

Amy stopped what she was doing and crawled on top of Sonic. Their lips locked and Sonic placed two of his finger in Amy. She moaned and moved her body up and down as Sonic thrust his fingers in her. Sonic was hard and he couldn't wait to put himself inside Amy. They broke the kiss and touched noses with each other. Amy was hovering over Sonic's manhood. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed Amy more than ever right now and he was going to get it.

"I fucking need you right now." Sonic whispered.

"Then take me away."

Amy sat up and Sonic laid himself on his back. Sonic held his manhood as Amy slowly went down. She hissed at the feeling. They did some foreplay, but not enough. Amy was down all the way and she began to move her hips. Sonic had his hands on her hips keeping her up. Her head went back from all the pleasure. Sonic's climax came back. He felt blood rush into his manhood. Amy was so tight and he loved that feeling. Amy leaned down and began to kiss Sonic again. Sonic played with her breasts that were hanging down. He pulled on them making her moan from the feeling.

"I-I'm gonna cum, Ames..." Sonic said breaking the kiss.

"M-Me too... Ah, oh god!" Amy moaned.

The couple reached their climax. Amy screamed as Sonic's grip on her hips tighten. Amy fell on top of Sonic. She felt his heart beat as she pressed her ear up to his chest. Sonic stayed inside of Amy for a while. She pulled herself out and fell down next to him. Sonic held out his hand and Amy clapped his hand. They didn't get under the covers because they were so hot. Sweat formed on their foreheads from their little late night workout.

"We should do that more often." Sonic said.

"Yea... I liked doing that. Happy Halloween."

"Happy Halloween indeed." Sonic said kissing Amy good night.


	8. Thanksgiving

**Another warning on this chapter. Follow the rules!**

* * *

Halloween went by. By the next day Amy made Sonic take down every single decoration in the whole house. He hated that because he couldn't go on his daily run until it was done. Now it was November. The weather was cold and windy. Leaves were all over the ground. Trees looked dead and the flowers lost all their colors. The weather was making everyone sick. People took days off because of it. The flu was going around and people were giving out free flu shots.

"We still need flu shots." Amy said sitting on the couch after a long day of work.

"I don't get sick."

"Everyone gets sick, Sonic."

Sonic chuckled and rolled his eyes. He never got the flu when he was child. Amy got the flu one time, and she was never going through that again. Every single year she would get one. She was going to make Sonic get one whenever he liked it or not. Sonic wrapped his arms around Amy's shoulders and pulled her closer. They were watching the football game. Amy didn't care for sports, but she loved spending time with Sonic.

"You hungry?" Amy asked.

"A little. Why? Do you want to go out?"

"Eh... It's been a while since we've been out on a date."

Sonic looked at the time on his phone. It wasn't late that for dinner. He turned off the tv and jumped to his feet. He held out his hand and Amy grabbed it. The couple went out for a nice romantic dinner date. They didn't go anywhere too fancy, where they had to save their money for something a little more important. They couldn't believe it was already November. The year was almost over.

"What do you want for Christmas?" Amy asked spinning her wine glass.

"That's a month away, Ames. It's bad enough I already hear Christmas music at work."

"I know, but I just want a head start."

"All I want is sex."

"That's nice." Amy said rolling her eyes. "I meant something I gave truly give to you."

"So taking your virginity wasn't a gift?" Sonic teased with a smirk.

Amy gave Sonic a 'don't-test-me' look. He put his hands up and shrugged his shoulders. They laughed and talked for a long time. They waited for their food for a while, but they care. They got to spend more time with each other. Amy felt weird though because she was wearing her work clothes when they left the house. Sonic was wearing a black button up shirt with jeans. He looked nicer than Amy. When their food arrived there was less talking.

"I can't wait till Thanksgiving." Sonic said as he put his fork on his plate.

"Why? Because you can eat whatever you want."

"You know me so well."

"I do feed you every single day of my life."

The check came and Sonic paid for it. After he got his card back the couple left. Sonic drove home. It was a quite night. Sonic rolled down the back windows so there was a breeze in the car. It felt nice to them since they were stuck inside for a while and it was hot in there. Once they got home the couple was so tired from their long day and their date. They jumped into bed without taking off their clothes.

"I have to brush my teeth." Amy said laying on her stomach.

"Then brush them."

"I don't want to get up."

"We'll get up together. On three."

"Ok."

"One... Two... Three!"

Sonic and Amy both pushed themselves out of bed. They walked into the bathroom both knocked into each other. Amy brushed her teeth while Sonic changed clothes. Once Sonic was done changing he went back into the bathroom. Amy was done just as he walked in. As Amy walked past Sonic he grabbed her waist and hugged her. He kissed her ear and she started to giggle. Kissing her ear made her weak to the knees.

"I gotta get changed!" Amy yelled.

Sonic grinned and let go of Amy. She walked into the closet as Sonic began to brush his teeth. Once they were done Sonic turned off the bathroom lights and jumped into bed. Amy was right behind him. They pulled the covers over themselves since it was a cold night. They cuddled next to each other sharing their body heat.

* * *

As the days went by Amy noticed everyone getting sick. Silver got sick and he gave it to Tikal. It was going around. She couldn't let anything bad happen to Sonic and her. One day after work she was talking on the phone with Cream. Tails was showing signs of the flu. She bit her lower lip thinking what Sonic would do if she got sick... Or worst if they both got sick! Amy hung up the phone with Cream once they were done talking and waiting for Sonic to come home from work.

"He's should be home by now." Amy said biting her nails.

She listened for his car to come up the driveway, but she heard nothing. She kept her eyes on the clock making time go slower and slower. She knew she had to get her mind off of Sonic, but she couldn't! She couldn't take it anymore, she picked up her phone and called him. He answered right away, which she was happy about.

"Where are you!?" Amy yelled through the phone.

"I'm driving home right now. Why?"

"Because we have to be somewhere."

"Where?"

"Rouge wants us to come over." Amy lied.

"Oh! Did Shadow get the flu!?"

"Yea..."

Sonic laughed through the phone. Shadow must be so sick from the flu! He would love to watch him in the pain. Sonic hung up the phone and he was home in a few minutes. Amy was waiting outside. Sonic pulled up on the driveway and rolled down his window. He stuck his head out and grinned at Amy. The wind was blowing everywhere so her hair was all over the place.

"Get it!" Sonic said.

"I have to drive."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

Sonic didn't want to start a fight with her so he moved. Amy drove in Sonic's car. She backed up and began to drive. Sonic was trying to find a song for the perfect moment he would see Shadow. He couldn't wait for this! Amy stopped the car and grabbed Sonic's hand. They looked at each other and Amy looked upset about something.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm really sorry about this."

"What are you-"

The doors to the car opened and someone grabbed Sonic. It was Knuckles! He had Sonic in a tight grip so he couldn't get away. Amy got out of the car as Sonic tried to get away. She locked the car and didn't say anything. They walked towards a small building. Sonic stopped struggling as he read the signs that went by. The weren't at Rouge's house. They were at the doctor's office. That only meant one thing.

"A fucking flu shot!?" Sonic yelled. "No way! I never get sick!"

"Everyone gets sick, Sonic." Amy said opening the front door.

They walked in and Amy walked over to the front desk. Amy told the front desk lady that Sonic was here. She nodded at put his name in the computer. They took a seat and waited. Knuckles never lost his grip on Sonic. He knew if Sonic got away he would run for it and they would never be able to catch him. Sonic tried to get away, but he stopped after the fight was up.

"Sonic." Called a nurse.

Amy jumped to her feet and nodded at Knuckles. They walked over to the nurse. Amy shook her hand and they walked down some hallways. Amy felt like she was in a castle when walking down the hallway. The came to the end of the hallway where there were two other nurses guarding the door. The nurse opened the door and they walked in. The nurse shut the door and locked it. After that Knuckles let go of Sonic.

"Oh thank god!" Sonic said holding his chest. "I can finally breath!"

"Thanks Knuckles." Amy said.

"Any time."

Amy pushed Sonic towards a table. They walked towards it and Amy helped Sonic up. He pushed her away though. Amy knew Sonic was mad at her, but she could care less about that. He needed to get his shot. She wasn't going to be taking care of him if he got the flu. The nurse washed her hands and got out two shots.

"Two shots!? Why two!?" Sonic said.

"One's for me and one's for you." Amy said lifting her sleeve up.

The nurse held up the needle. She pushed the shot into Amy's arm. Sonic looked away and he didn't hear Amy scream or anything. Knuckles was minding his own business. He was sitting in a chair with his arms behind his head. The nurse pulled the shot out and gave Amy a Band-Aid. She pulled down her sleeve and clapped her hands together making Sonic look at her.

"Nothing to it." Amy said.

"That other shot can be for Knuckles." Sonic said pointing at Knuckles.

"Nah, I already got mine." Knuckles said looking at Sonic.

Sonic rolled his eyes and the nurse was getting his shot ready. Amy felt no pain what so ever when she got the shot. She knew Sonic knew that, but he couldn't get his mind around that fact. Amy held his hand as the nurse came close to him. The nurse put something cold on Sonic's arm and she put her hand on his arm. Sonic got tense after that. He looked away and the nurse held the shot up. Sonic shut his eyes waiting for the pain the kick in.

"I can't do it!" Sonic said kicking the shot out of the nurse's hand.

He fell off the table and landed on his stomach. Knuckles took action and tackled Sonic. He put his weight on Sonic so he (Sonic) couldn't away. The nurse shook her head from the impact and looked at her hand. She wasn't holding the shot. She looked on the floor for the shot, but she couldn't find it. Amy tried to find it, but she couldn't find it too.

"OW!" Sonic yelled.

Everyone looked at Sonic. There was pain in Sonic's lower body. Amy covered her mouth with her hands. She held in her laugh and Knuckles' eyes traced where the shot had gone. He looked up at the nurse and she starred down at Sonic. The shot had landed perfectly in Sonic's butt. The nurse pulled the shot out and Knuckles got off of Sonic. He got up, but bent down feeling pain going through in lower body.

"Uncool!" Sonic said rubbing where the shot was.

"That's was so bad." Amy said hugging Sonic.

Sonic groaned as he stood up straight. Amy thanked the nurse again and she unlocked the door. The three friends left the building and Amy drove home. She dropped Knuckles off at his house. She thanked him again and they were on their way home. Sonic was looking out the window when his phone began to ring. He looked at his phone and noticed the name on the screen. It was his mother. He picked up the phone and put it on speaker.

"Hey mom!" Sonic said. "How are you?"

 _"I'm fine... It's almost Thanksgiving."_

"Yea. I know."

 _"Did you get a flu shot?"_

"Amy and I just got ours."

"It was harder than it sounds." Amy said.

" _I bet... He never liked shots."_ Sonic's mother said.

"Why'd you call, mom?" Sonic asked.

" _I wanted to invite you guys to come have Thanksgiving dinner with us!"_

Amy glanced over at Sonic and turned her eyes back to the road. The couple didn't say anything for a while. Sonic couldn't tell if Amy wanted to go or if she didn't. Finally after five seconds of not saying anything...

"We'd love to go!" Amy said.

 _"Oh that's wonderful! It'll be at 6!"_ Sonic's mother said.

"Bye mom!" Sonic said hanging up the phone.

They got to their house. They got out of the car and Sonic walked a little slower because of the shot. Amy held the door opened for him since he was taking forever.

"I hate moving this slow." Sonic said walking into the house.

"I know you do, Sonic."

Amy locked the front door and Sonic didn't sit down for a while. Instead he walked around the house trying to get the pain to settle in. While he did that Amy made some dinner for them. It was a simple dinner and they ate in the living room watching some TV. Sonic was standing up while he ate his dinner and Amy sat on the couch.

"Why'd you just hang up on your mom like that?" Amy said.

"We were busy."

"Did you not want to go to her house?"

"No, I just thought you didn't want to go."

"I love your parents, Sonic! They're so much fun!"

"Yea when you're around."

Amy smiled and rolled her eyes at Sonic's comment. Amy patted the spot next to her on the couch but Sonic wouldn't move. After they finished dinner they headed upstairs.

"Are you going to come to bed?" Amy asked climbing into bed.

"Yea... Slowly." Sonic said pulling the covered off his side of the bed.

He lifted one knees up and put in on the bed. He climbed into bed and laid down on his stomach. He turned his head towards Amy, who was laying on her side facing him. She smiled at him and put her hand on his cheek.

"I love you." Amy said.

"I love you too."

Amy leaned closer to Sonic and kissed him. She patted his back and he closed his eyes. He began to purr quietly and Amy giggled a little. The couple feel asleep hoping time would go fast. Thanksgiving was coming up real fast. No one could wait till they got to eat whatever they wanted. Everyone saw Thanksgiving as a 'free' day for their diet.

 **XXX**

As the days went by the weather was getting colder and colder. Instead of short sleeves shirts everyone was changing into long sleeves. Jeans were being worn by everyone. There were hats on top of people's head and boots. It snowed a little, but only a little. People were careful when driving. Anything could go wrong when the road had ice on it.

"Are the plans still on for your parents?" Amy asked putting ear rings in.

"Yea..." Sonic said sitting on the bed.

Amy was dressed all fancy like. She was wearing a green dress with black leggings. It was freezing outside so she had to wear something on her legs. She wore red lipstick and her hair was up in a bun. Sonic wasn't even dressed yet and they had to be at his parents house in a few minutes. Amy walked out of the bathroom turning the lights off. Sonic's eyes glanced over at Amy and he grinned.

"Nice outfit." Sonic said sitting up on the bed.

"Get dressed. Please. I don't want to be-"

"Done."

Amy blinked and saw that Sonic was a tux. He wore a white shirt under it and black shoes. His hair looked the same as always. He held out his hand and Amy took it. They headed downstairs and were on their way to Sonic's parents house. The kept the windows up since the weather was cold. The nights were longer than the days so the sun went down real fast. The moon was already out and the stars where everywhere. As Sonic drove Amy starred out the window and counted all the stars she could see. Once the car stopped Sonic put a hand on Amy's leg.

"You sure you still want to be here?" Sonic asked.

"Yea! It'll be fun." Amy said opening the car door.

Amy was out of the car in no time. Sonic rushed after her when she knocked on the door. The door flew opened and Sonic put his arm around Amy's waist. Sonic's mother was at the door with a bowl in her arms. She gasped and looked at her son.

"You made it! I'm so glad! Come in! Come in!" Sonic's mother said.

Sonic and Amy stepped into the house and she shut the door. The couple took off their shoes and stood in the hallway.

"Don't be shy! Dinner is almost ready." Sonic's mother said.

"Sonic my boy! Where's that lovely girlfriend of yours?" Sonic's dad asked walking over to them.

His father saw Amy and she smiled and waved at her. They hugged each other and Sonic hugged his father. They went into the kitchen and the table was already set up and everything. There were four plates and four chairs. Sonic pulled out a chair for Amy and she sat down. His parents grinned at each other at the sight. Amy was special to Sonic and they both knew it. They all sat down and didn't say anything. Once everyone had food on their plates they ate and talked.

"There's been something on my mind." Sonic's mother said.

"And that is?" Sonic asked as he ate.

"Grandkids!"

Sonic dropped his fork and began to rub his nose. Amy's whole body froze at the word. She didn't know what to say or do. Sonic's father was still eating as his wife had said that. Sonic and Amy both looked at each other and couldn't believe what they had just heard. Sonic turned his head towards his mother and looked at her in the eyes. Sonic put his hands on the table.

"Mom." Sonic said. "That topic is far away."

"Oh come on, Sonic! Your father and I are getting old." She began to say.

"It is early to be thinking about that." Sonic's father said.

Amy stayed silent while everyone else talked. She couldn't believe that they were talking about kids. Sonic and her weren't even married yet! They moved in together this year and they didn't have the income to support kids. They could only support themselves, let only go out once a week.

"Amy. What do you think about that topic?" Sonic's mother asked looking at Amy.

"Don't answer that." Sonic said holding Amy's hand.

"She's the guest."

"Yea. Let her eat. No more questions."

"Be nice to your mother." Sonic's father said pointing his knife at Sonic.

"I'm grown up, dad." Sonic said starring his father down.

"I'm still the boss. This is my roof and you're under it right now."

"We're leaving."

Sonic grabbed Amy's wrist and pulled her up. He dragged her to the front door and they put their shoes on. Sonic opened the door and it was snowing real hard outside. The wind blew in a cold breeze into the house.

"T-Thank you for the dinner." Amy said before Sonic shut the front door.

The couple got in the car and Sonic started the car. Amy starred down at Sonic. She was upset that they just got up and left after one topic. It wasn't a bad topic, but it should have waited till they were married or something. Sonic drove home without saying a word. Amy was yelling at Sonic the whole time. They got home and went inside. Amy grabbed Sonic and pushed him on the couch for some talking.

"Why did you make us leave!? We were having a great time together!" Amy yelled.

"That topic wasn't the right-"

"Oh no I get it! I understand that you don't want kids."

"It's that Ames. I just don't think it's the right time."

Amy sighed and sat down right next to Sonic. He took off his tux and was wearing his pants and white shirt. Amy rubbed her eyes and Sonic put his hand on her back. He rubbed her back. He knew that Amy was so stressed about everything right now.

"Come on. Let's get you relaxed." Sonic said picking up Amy.

The couple headed upstairs and Sonic laid Amy down on the bed. Amy sat up and reached behind her while Sonic walked into their closet. She unzipped her dressed and took that off. She took off her legging and threw them on the ground. Sonic tossed Amy a night gown and he was wearing his boxers.

"I need new underwear." Amy said.

"No you don't."

Before Amy could say anything Sonic jumped on the bed and got on top of Amy. Sonic rubbed her right leg and looked down. His eyes ran up and down her body. Her night gown was on her and she looked perfect in it. Sonic slowly started to pull Amy's night gown up her body. Their bodies both started to get warmer. Sonic lifted Amy's body up and he took off her night gown. Their lips locked with each other. Amy wrapped her arms around Sonic's back and her ankles rested on his lower back. Sonic wrapped his arms under Amy's body and pulled her closer to himself.

Sonic started to lightly thrust telling Amy that he wanted her now. Amy moaned between kisses. Her moans were music to Sonic's ears and he couldn't get enough of it. Sonic broke the kiss and moved his head down to her neck. He gently started to kiss her neck. Amy pulled on his quills as he did this. She thrusts her hips upward making Sonic kiss her neck harder. He moved down her body. He kissed her neck, shoulders, breasts, stomach, and legs. Amy was totally naked, but Sonic had his boxers on. He got all the way down Amy' body. He opened up her legs and Amy knew where this was going.

"S-Sonic... Why are you doing his?" Amy asked lifting her head up.

"I just want too. I haven't done this in a while."

"You don't have too."

"I want to though."

Sonic winked at Amy and lowered his head. Amy's head hit her pillow hard and she started to moaned like crazy. Her hands went to Sonic's head. She didn't want him to stop at all. His tongue licking her flower everywhere. He sucked and pulled a little on his teeth. Amy closed her legs a little, but Sonic kept them open. Amy arched her back as she was coming close. Her breathing was heavy and she closed her eyes. She started to scream at the top of her lungs.

"OH! Sonic! Don't stop! Don't stop!" Amy screamed.

Just then, Sonic went slow and soft. Amy's gasped at the feeling and laid her back down on the bed. She curled her toes knowing that Sonic was teasing her. He moved his face away and stuck one finger in her. He bent his finger and tried to find her G-spot. After a minute of poking around he found it. He knew he found it when Amy arched her back again. He kept hitting it and hitting it. He started to lick her flower again.

Amy was screaming and her head went back. She took a handful of Sonic's quills and pulled on them. She shut her eyes tight as she felt her climax coming. Her slightly closed her legs being careful that Sonic was between her legs. The noises Sonic was making set Amy off and she hit her climax. Her legs started to shake and her heart rate went up. She was sweating and Sonic pulled his finger out and lifted his head up. He licked his lips and grinned at Amy. Her chest was falling and rising with every second. Sonic wiped his mouth with his hand and crawled over to Amy.

"How was that?" Sonic said kissing her on the top of the head.

"B-Best... Thing ever..." Amy panted.

After Amy's heart rate went down along with her body heat they went to bed. Amy was upset that she couldn't give a blowjob to Sonic, but she's done enough of that and it was time that he done something nice for her. Sonic cuddled up close to Amy as they slept. Sonic didn't mind not getting a blowjob, but Amy could always do that tomorrow or whenever she felt like it. Sonic was happy that he could give Amy so much pleasure. She's hasn't been pleased in months and he had to change that. The couple fell fast asleep and they knew they burned some calories from what they just did.


	9. Christmas

It's been a few months later. The weather was cold. It got worse as each day passed by. At first it was just rainy, but now snow was falling from the clouds. Schools were having to close down due the snow. Store almost closed because of it. Most people went into the store to buy bread and milk. Simple things. Little thing. Warm things. People were also using so much heat in their homes. Their bills went up and along with their water bill. People took so many showers during the winter time. Everyone wanted to keep warm, but they couldn't. However, Sonic and Amy were doing just fine.

The couple was sitting together on a winter night. It was almost Christmas. It a week it would be Christmas. They were sitting on the couch wrapped up in tons of blankets. They had hot chocolate with them. They were cuddled together. Their body heat going off on one another. They were watching a sweet Christmas movie. Amy was wrapped in a ball with her head resting on Sonic's chest. He had his arms around her body trying to keep her warm. He was doing a good job at that.

"I would love to do this every winter night." Amy said.

"Me too. It's so relaxing."

Sonic took a sip of his hot chocolate and looked out the window. It was still snowing outside. He grinned at the sight. Maybe in the morning he could throw snow balls at Amy. They didn't have to work tomorrow. They both got the week off for Christmas. They couldn't be any happier. The couple was also going to have a party at their house with all their friends. On the 23rd they would have the party. They did a secret Santa drawing. Sonic got Shadow. It just had to be like that. Sonic had no idea what to get Shadow, until Amy gave him so hints about what Shadow really wanted.

"Who did you get for secret Santa?" Sonic asked.

"I can't tell you."

"Oh come on. I told you mine."

"You told me though, but I'll tell you later."

"Later? How about now? We're not doing anything."

"I'm to tired."

Sonic knew that Amy was playing with him. He grinned at her and rolled his eyes. Amy loved teasing Sonic about little things. Once their movie was over Sonic kept bugging Amy about her secret Santa. She wouldn't tell him. She brushed her teeth as Sonic tried to get it out of her. She wouldn't budge though. Sonic gave up once Amy crashed on the bed. He couldn't stop thinking about it. Maybe she got Tails. Or her best friend Cream. What if she got Rouge? That would be hard for her. What if Amy got herself. That wouldn't work though. She would be buying herself a present.

"Ames... You awake?" Sonic asked poking her shoulder.

"Mmmmm."

"It's cold."

Amy opened one of her eye and turned on her side facing Sonic. She moved her body closer to him. They cuddled again. Sonic wasn't really cold. He just wanted to hold Amy close to him. He knew that she was cold because of the way she was sleeping. She was sleeping in a ball with her knees up to her chest. She was laying on her side and her head was almost under the covers. She was tense in her sleep too. Once Sonic wrapped his arms around her body felt chills go through his body. She was freezing cold, but Sonic wasn't. He was warm. Maybe it was from all that thinking he was doing.

"I can't sleep..." Sonic whispered again.

Amy pushed Sonic off of her and he fell off the bed. Amy giggled a little and she went back to sleep. Sonic sat up on the floor and put his elbows on his knees. He thought for a minute. He couldn't sleep at all. Eventually he did fall asleep... on the floor. In the morning Amy woke up first. It was a day closer to Christmas. Amy opened up her eyes and grinned. It was another day in the snow. She went downstairs and made a hot breakfast for Sonic and herself. She made bacon, eggs, hash browns, and pancakes. She toped it off with some orange juice. She set the table and hugged herself. She was still cold.

"Hopefully this will warm me up." Amy said walking up the stairs.

She didn't want breakfast to get cold. She walked into the bedroom and noticed Sonic wasn't in bed. She walked to his side of the bed and rolled her eyes. He was asleep on the cold floor. He was in a ball. His quills were everywhere and he was drooling. Amy tapped his side with her foot.

"Get up." Amy whispered.

Amy slightly kicked Sonic and he opened his eyes. He turned on his back and grabbed the air. Amy kicked him again and he noticed that he wasn't in bed. He lifted his head up and looked up at Amy. She smiled at him and he put his head back down. He put his arm on his forehead and bent his leg.

"Help me up." Sonic said putting his arms in the air.

"Fine."

Amy grabbed Sonic's hand and pulled him up to his feet. He fixed his quills as they walked down the stairs. Sonic could already smell breakfast. He knew it was going to be a good day. Amy's cooking always made his day start off right. They got into the kitchen and Amy handed him his plate. He thanked her and ate his breakfast in seconds. It was a bright sunny day. The snow looked like there were diamonds hiding in them.

"We should have a snowball fight!" Sonic said looking out the window.

"If you can gather everyone today. We'll do it."

Sonic took that as a bet. He ran up the stairs and started to call all his friends. Amy liked the sound of a snowball fight, but she just didn't want to get cold. The snow stopped falling for today and the sun was out. Since Christmas was so close most people got the day off from work. Sonic and Amy both got the day off the from work. They mostly worked for half a day. Sonic ran back down the stairs. He leaned on the railing and crossed his arms. He narrowed his eyes and grinned at Amy.

"Did you really get everyone?" She asked.

"Yea! This Christmas is going to be the best one yet! Come on!"

Sonic ran over to Amy and grabbed her wrist. They changed into warmer clothes and headed outside. It would be boys VS girls. Sonic got one side of the yard while Amy got the other. While they waited for everyone to show up they made their forts and snowballs. Of coarse, Sonic threw a snowball at Amy.

"If only Eggman was here!" Sonic said tossing a snowball in the air.

"We're here!" Cream yelled with joy.

"Yay! Hurry! Help me make snowballs!" Amy said holding up some snowball.

"Snowball." Tails said pointing above Sonic.

Sonic looked up and his own snowball hit him in the face. He shook his head and put his hands to his face. Some snow went down his coat, but he didn't care at all. The friends started to make more and more snowballs. The girls were making their snowball perfect while Sonic and Tails made different forms of snowballs. Soon, Knuckles, Tikal, Silver, Blaze, Shadow, and Rouge showed up. They were all ready.

"We have five minutes then we'll start the fight." Amy said.

During that five minute the two teams made their snowballs. Shadow as to busy making a gun out of the snow. Sonic kicked it down and Shadow tackled Sonic into the snow. They started to fight and threw snow at each other. Knuckles had to pull them apart.

"You just ruined the snowballs." Knuckles said.

"He started it." Shadow said flipping Sonic off.

"He should have been making snowballs. How are we suppose to beat the girls if we have no snowballs."

"Thanks to you two, there are no more snowballs." Silver said.

"Tails, don't you have a device that will make snowballs for us?" Sonic asked looking at Tails.

"Cream wouldn't let me bring it. She said it would be cheating... But did I listen to her?"

Tails pulled out his device that made snowballs faster than anything else, beside Sonic's speed. The five minutes were up and the girls were standing in front of their fort. They all tossed their snowballs in the air. They landed right in front of the boys. They were still standing in front of their fort. The boys huddled together and talked. The claps hands and walked around their fort. They didn't have any snowballs in their hands.

"Ready for this?" Amy yelled over to the boys.

"The real question is... are you girls ready for a beat down?" Sonic asked pulling his gloves over his hands with a smirk on his face.

The girls narrowed their eyes at the boys. The girls started to throw snowball right away. The boys jumped, ducked, and rolled trying not to get hit by any snowballs. However, the boys have something up their sleeves. What the girls didn't know is that there was powder inside the snowballs. Once one of their snowballs hit the girls the powder would latch onto the snow and start to form fog. Different color fog. Knuckles jumped in the air and threw a snowball at Rouge.

"Watch it!" Blaze said pushing Rouge out of the way.

Blaze got hit in the face with a snowball. Knuckles yelled and started to dance. Blaze sneezed and looked at the ground. Snow fell from her hair and she saw purple in the snow. She leaned down and touched it. It felt just like snow, but it started to spread out like wild fire.

"What's in your snowballs?" Blaze yelled. "It better not mess up my hair."

"It's just powder. Nothing toxic." Tails said walking around dodging snowballs.

"I told you-" Cream began.

Before she could finish her sentence Shadow hit Cream with a snowball. Snow got in her mouth and spit out the snow. She started to cough. Her tongue fell out of her mouth.

"I'm going to die because of you!" Cream said.

"It's not toxic." Tikal said. "See."

Tikal took some of the powder from the ground of put it on her. She tasted it and spit it out. She was fine. Tails walked over to the girl's side and told Cream that she was going to be ok. The girls circled around Tails and held snowballs up.

"They got Tails! What are we going to do now!?" Silver yelled.

"We'll save him." Sonic said. "We just have to think of a plan."

Tails tried to get away from the girls, but that wasn't going to happen. The boys gathered all their snowballs in one pile. They were behind their fort trying to think of a plan. Rouge flew above their boys and dropped a snowball in the middle of their circle. They all looked up and saw Rouge flying above them.

"That's cheating!" Knuckles yelled throwing a snowball up at Rouge.

"It's cheating just standing behind your stupid little fort." Rouge said flying away.

The boys all stood up and looked over at the girls. They were guarding Tails. Tails mouthed something, and the boys all nodded at him. Sonic walked in front of the fort. He had two snowballs in his hands. He slowly started to walk over to their middle of the field. Once he was in the middle, Tikal met him at the line. They starred into each other's eyes. Sonic dropped his snowballs on the ground and fell to his knees. His hands went up in the air.

"We give up." Sonic said.

Tikal quickly grabbed Sonic's hands and put them behind his back. The boys followed in Sonic's footsteps. The girls won the snowball fight. The girls stood in front of the boys, who were all sitting on their knees.

"Oh that was fun!" Blaze said.

"It's not over." Silver whispered.

"NOW! Shadow yelled.

All the boys jumped on the girls and tackled them in the snow. They were all laughing and yelling at each other. The girls were covered in snow. Once the girls were deep in the snow the boys stood up and dusted the snow off of them. They high five each other and laughed. The girls brushed their hair out of their face and got up. Snow fell from their clothing.

"Alright, I'm cold now." Rouge said holding herself.

"We got hot chocolate." Amy said. "Come on."

Every gathered inside the house. Everyone started to get warm once they were inside. The hot chocolate filled the whole house. It smelled sweet. The group of friends sat down all together in the living room and watched a Christmas movie. Snow started to fall again once the movie was over. That was when everyone knew it was time to go home. Sonic and Amy thanked their friends for coming. The boys knew they won the snowball, they just didn't want to the girls to be mad at them the rest of the night. Once everyone left, Amy started to clean up the mess. She got a towel and wiped around the front door.

"I hate when snow melts inside the house." Amy said getting on her knees.

"It'll dry by itself." Sonic said taking a sip of his drink.

Amy looked up at him as she cleaned up the mess. She looked down and rolled her eyes. Once the water was all gone she began to turn everything off. It was time for bed. Sonic didn't want to go to bed so he just walked into the kitchen. That's the last place Amy checked. Sonic waited for Amy in the kitchen as she turned everything off. Sonic flickered the lights on and off in the kitchen.

"I'm coming." Amy said turning off the tv.

Sonic chuckled a little and set his empty glass in the sink. Amy walked into the kitchen and looked around. The stove was off along with the oven.

"Let's go to bed." Amy said walking over to Sonic.

"Alright."

Sonic held Amy's hand as they walked out of the kitchen. Sonic turned off the lights. Halfway to the stairs Sonic got an idea. He spun Amy around, and their chests were pressed up to each other. Sonic leaned down and started to kiss Amy. His hands went down to her hips and Amy gave into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they dug deeper into the kiss. Sonic lifted Amy up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Instead of going up the stairs, Sonic walked back into the living room. There was one candle that was lit, but they didn't care at the moment. Sonic sat down on the couch with Amy sitting on his lap.

Sonic slightly opened his mouth letting Amy's tongue coming into place. Their tongues played with each other. Their breathing got heavy from the lack of air. Sonic's hands were on Amy's hips grabbing the base of her top. He slowly began to pull her shirt up. Amy broke the French kiss and leaned back. She had a grin on her face. Amy pushed his hands off her body, and she took off her own shirt. She also reached behind her back and unclipped her own bra. She threw her clothing behind the couch so it was out of the way. Amy leaned back in and began to kiss Sonic again.

Sonic's hand reached up to Amy's breasts. He rubbed them and Amy began to moan between kisses. He pushed her breasts together and rubbed them in circles. Sonic broke the kiss, and Amy rested her head on Sonic's shoulder. She needed a breather, but Sonic didn't. He didn't waist anytime. He began to slowly kiss Amy's neck. He took his time with her. Sonic could feel Amy's body warm up too. Which was perfect for this freezing night. Sonic's body was also heating up. Their body heat went off of each other.

"Oh... Mmmm, mmmm, S-Sonic..." Amy moaned.

Sonic stopped kissing her neck, and he went right to her breasts. His hands let go, and went back to her hips. His hands traced her curves as his mouth went straight to her right breasts. Amy's head back as she felt Sonic's tongue on her nipple. Amy's face got a little red from the feeling. She closed her eyes and enjoyed this moment with Sonic. With all the hand movement going on Amy was in heaven. She got more relaxed as Sonic began to suck harder on her nipple. She gasped at the sudden feeling. She pulled on Sonic's quills begging for more. She could feel the spit in Sonic's mouth on her nipple. She loved the feeling of that. Sonic moved to the left breast. Amy went crazy over the feeling again. Amy moaned more and more, and Sonic loved hearing her moans.

Amy pulled away from Sonic after feeling something stabbing her. She looked down between Sonic's leg and giggled. She pointed down and looked at Sonic. They both looked down. Amy placed her hand between Sonic's leg and began to gently rub him down. Amy could hear Sonic moan a little from the action she was giving him. Amy grinned as she knew that Sonic was starting to get hard.

"Let your friend out, Sonic." Amy whispered into Sonic's ear.

"Well do."

Amy smiled as she got off of Sonic. He undressed himself as well as Amy. They were both naked now. Amy sat back on Sonic's lap. Their lips locked again. They weren't holding back anymore. Sonic took two fingers and thrusts them into Amy, without a warning. Amy deepen the kiss as she began to rub Sonic. She had a good grip on him manhood. They were both moaning from each other's actions.

"I can't wait any longer..." Amy moaned. "Fuck me, Sonic!"

Sonic chuckled from Amy's words. He pulled his fingers out of Amy. He didn't have a condom, but he knew that Amy was taking birth control. Amy placed her hands on his shoulders. She gripped his shoulder pretty hard. Sonic put on hand on Amy's hip, and his other hand on his manhood to guide himself into Amy. Sonic slid the tip on his manhood on the surface of Amy's flowers. She moaned from the feeling. Soon, Sonic shoved himself into Amy and she arched her back. Her head hit Sonic's shoulder as the pain began to kick him.

"AH!" Amy gasped.

Sonic lowered Amy down all the way. Sonic knew that Amy would have to get used to the feeling so he gave her a little while. Amy sat up and pushed her body up and down. She had lust in her eyes from the action. Her toes were curled and her grip on Sonic had loosen. Her heart rate went up a little from the pain, but it slowly went down as she got used to the feeling. Sonic couldn't believe how tight Amy had gotten. It's been a while since they last at sex. Or maybe it was because they were having sex on the couch on a cold winter night. The couple could hear each other's moans. Amy started out slow, but then she sped up a little. Sonic held a tighter grip on her hips as she did this.

"Don't hold back, Ames." Sonic moaned.

Sonic's tilted his head back as Amy went intense. She began to scream and Sonic's breathing got heavy. The couch moved with their movement. It's was a good thing that all the lights were off, and the windows were closed. Sonic put his head up and arched his back. His arms wrapped around Amy's body and he held her tight. From the sudden action they fell backwards onto the floor. Sonic was on top and they started to laugh.

"Let's finish this..." Amy said putting her hands on Sonic's cheeks.

Amy wrapped her legs around Sonic's waist and Sonic leaned in and kissed Amy again. He began to thrusts hard into Amy. He didn't hold back at all. Amy broke the kiss and lifted her head up. She began to scream at the top of her lugs. Her claws shot out and gripped Sonic's upper back. Sonic laid his head down on Amy's shoulder. From the signal Sonic was giving off, Amy knew he was close to his climax.

"Give it to me, Sonic!" Amy screamed. "I want it!"

Sonic gave it everything he got. With one last thrust he hit his climax. His seeds filled Amy as her head hit the floor. Their heart rate went up from the rush their body just gave up. Sonic pulled his himself up with his hands. He bent his arms and kissed Amy. He slowly pulled out of her and crawled back onto the couch. Amy did the same and laid down on the couch.

"T-That was fun..." Amy said moving her hair out of her face.

"Yea... At least we're not cold anymore."

After a few minutes of sitting down, Amy got up from the couch. She blew out the candle. She could see Sonic's bright green eyes in the dark. She walked over to Sonic and grabbed his hand. She pulled him up from the couch and they slowly walked through the dark house. They headed upstairs and turned on the bedroom lights.

Amy went straight to bed. Sonic put on a pair of boxers and he turned off the lights. He crawled into bed with Amy. He laid on his side and he pulled Amy closer to him. They were face to face with each other. Sonic's hand traced Amy's sides as they kissed each other. Amy put her hand on Sonic's cheek and they broke apart from the kiss. Their noses touched each other and they closed their eyes.

"I love you, Amy." Sonic whispered.

"I love you too, Sonic." Amy whispered back.

"Can we still have sex?"

Amy laughed at the comment and pushed the covers off of them. The couple's body got heated back up. Their heart rate went back up. Their breathing got heavy again. Their love grew. They continued to have sex for next couple of hours. Once it hit midnight that's when they stopped. It was a good thing they didn't have to go to work that day.

Once Christmas came Sonic and Amy got all their friends together in the morning. They gave each other their presents. They went outside and had another snowball fight. Once the morning was over, everyone left. Sonic's parents came over and they all had dinner together. There was no fighting or anything. Once his parents left, Sonic and Amy sat on the couch. They didn't say anything at all. Sonic had his arm around Amy's shoulders. It was getting late and Amy knew that since Sonic could barely keep his eyes open.

"Let's go to bed." Amy said standing up. "I'll meet you upstairs."

Sonic nodded and went upstairs. Amy cleaned up the dishes and made sure all the doors and windows were locked and shut tight. After taking forever, Amy finally went upstairs. Sonic was waiting for her in bed. Amy leaned on the doorway with one hand in the air. Her right hip was dipped down. She called Sonic's name, and he looked up from his gaze on the ground.

"Holy shit..." Sonic said.

Amy was wearing nothing. She was fully naked. Sonic's tail began wag at the sight. Amy walked over to his side of the bed. Amy reached behind his ear and started to scratch his ear. Sonic's eyes closed from the feeling. He fought the feeling and grabbed Amy and pulled her on top the bed. He got on top of her and grinned at her.

"Best Christmas ever." Sonic said giving Amy a kiss.

"Best year ever."

* * *

 **Yay! The end! I really hoped you guys loved this story and sorry for the super late updates. School is super hard this year and on top of that I got to work and pay bills and what not! Anyways, next story is Life's Horror Part 4 AND a request from a fan.**


End file.
